The Future's Past
by halz1320
Summary: What happens when the future ninja come back to the past. This will be an adventure the ninja will never forget! R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. I only own my OC's.**

It had been 5 months since the Serpentine disappered, the great devorer was destryed, and Lord Garmandon had stolen the golden weapons. Since the day of the battle in Ninjago City the ninja have built a new ship but bigger and better. The city has seen a few evil corruptions here and there but nothing the Masters of Spinjitzu could handle. But today the ninja biggest mission will change their lifes forever. Today the ninja will go into the future to change someone's past forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. I only own my OC's.  
Sorry about the last chapter guys i'm kinda new so bare with me here.**

Today was as normal as it has been for the last couple of months. Nya was upgrading her Samurai suit, Jay was trying impress Nya but failed miserably but Nya enjoyed the attention, Kai and Cole were laughing at Jay for the failure, and Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu were in the brigde. Just as the day was the best the alarm went off. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Nya rushed to the brigde were Zane was typing on the computer with a worried face.

"What is it Zane" Kai said pulling his ninja mask over his face ready for anything that came at them.

"There's cloaked figures following us" the ninjaroid said opening the panel on his arm pressing a few buttons then closing his arm panel

"Um... Zane two things Frist. Were in the sky and Second. How many could there be?" Jay said with a victorious look on his face pulling his mask over his face.

"Yea Zane there cant be THAT many besides there nothing we cant handle" Cole said with confidence pulling his mask over his face

"You really want to know how many there is" within a few seconds zane pulled up the camera image thats on the back of the ship. The image shocked every one in the room the video showed thousands of cloaked figures with jetpacks a few yards away form the flying ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the room gasped at the mysterious figures flying towards them

What are we going to do Jay said fraticlllay running around the room

After about 3 minutes of jay running around the room in fear cole had had enough. As soon as Jay ran past him he grab jay by the suit pulling him off the groung for about 10 seconds jay thought he was still running then he looked down and stopped.

cole said look guys we can do this weapons or not were ninja and ninjas dont back down from a fight no matter what .Weve been though so much for the past 3 yars weve been training we battled the seperantine, destroyed the great devorer and deafeated the dark lord we can do who's with me" Cole stuck his hand out with that nya kai zane lloyd, and sensi wu put their hands on top of cole and within a couple of seconds jay put his hand on top showing they were all in on the battle.

okay lets do this and with that everybody was about to run out but cole stopped them we need a plan cole said grinning with a sign of victory

After they discussed the plan they went to the image of the cloaked figures. they had decided that lloyd and sensi wu would stay in the control room for back-up and that nya wont use her samuari suit in the battle just in cause somthing went wrong.

After estimating the time the cloaked figures would arrive on the ship(A/N they are still flying) the ninja and nya gathered out on the deck getting prepared for battle. In minuted the figures landed on the ship. one of the figures spoke up saying Im am the leader of the leader of the the destryers and we are here to destroy somthing very valueable to your victorys.

Well what ever it is you will never get it Zane said

Wuth that said.. the eader said charging at nya, her and the leader started fight their swords claking togeter. Then the ninja joined in punching and kicking every cloaked figure they could see .

After awhile the fight was getting old and the ninja decided to stop itso they did the tornado of creation whipping every destroyer off the ship. but their was still one reaming. The leader and nya were still fighing the leaader was eailsy blocking all of nyas attacks.

oh little girl might as well give up know we both know whos going to win this one the leader said laughing evilly. He kicked nya in the stomach making her fall to the ground dropping her sword.

Nya! they all yelled in usion.

the leader picked her up by her neck making it hard for her to breathe. He made his way over to the egde of the boat dangling over the side . he turned knowing the ninja would follow his steps trying to stop him If you move a muscle she plumets to her death.

What do you want Kai said with anger on his face

Just the secrets behind spinjitzu and ill let the pretty girl down he said evily

Dont do it nya said gasping for air

No nya we have to. okay we will teach you the secrets of spinjitzu know put nya down

With pleasurre with that the leader of the destroyers dropped nya over the side of theboat letting her fall to her death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay thanks for the reviews really sorry for the last chapter it was messed up and stuff hope you guys enjoy. Also sorry for the late update**

Jay's POV

"NO!" everyone screamed shocked and sadened by the sight of our best friend/sister/and especially the love of my life fall to her death. I saw Zane and Cole ran over to the side of the ship looking and hoping she would be hanging on the side or flying up with her jetpack but she didn't she was gone I was standing in disbielf, how could the love of my life be gone? Istead of crying I thought of all the good memories the we had togeather.

_Flash Back_

When we first meet at the Temple of Fire. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen . Then I was thinking about our first date and I admited that I was lying and tryed to impress her and she told me her secrect of being the Samurai. She kissed me turing me back to normal from the Fangpmire scratch and finging my true potential. I couldn't remember any memories after I relised would have any more with her.

_End of Flash Back_

I finally came but to reality finding that Cole and Zane were trying to snap me out of my trance and Kai had tackled and tied up the leader of The Destroyers asking him over and over again why he threw Nya over the ship. We all ran over to the leader asking him questions and he finally cracked. " Okay I'll tell you why I threw Nya over the ship. Lord Gramadon sent me to this time to destroy her beacaue she is the reason behind all of your victories in the future." he final finished, That's the stupidest thing I ever heard" Cole said "It's true" a voice from behing us said, and the voice could only belong to Lord Gramadon

**Thanks for reading please review if you want sorry for it being short.I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you guys enjoy**_

**(Nya's POV)**

All I could feel is my stomache turning the only thing I could see is the ground hurling towards me 'Is this how my life was going to end' I thought to myself.

Out of no where I saw a flash of lightning'but there's not a cloud in the sky' I said to myself 'and it couldn't be heat lightening its november'. Then I saw it a Storm Glider. Jay's Storm Glider but that's not posssible the Golden Weapons were stolen by Lord Garmondon. Then all I saw was darkness

_**(Back on the ship)**_

"Lord Garmondon!" the ninja yelled

"Yes it's me, in the flesh" Lord Garmondon answered with a evil grin on his face.

"Why did you order this guy to kill my sister " Kai said angerily

"Well I have been in a heated battle with you ninja for how many years, 3? Lord Garmondon said facing away from the ninja "and I have been watching you succed in many battles and I despertly wanted to take you down" Lord garmondon was about to finish when Cole asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Why did the leader say victories in the future?"

"Well if you would let me finish after the battle with the Great Devouer. I stole the Golden Weapons and escaped to the future to rule Ninjago in my own image and in the future I saw that you have succed in the future and have became famous and were saving the world from evil and I asked a citizen how it all happened and it all pointed to Nya she had built the technology, she had made a giant building only the ninja could access and if it weren't for her the ninja would have failed miserably so I decied to hire The Destroyers to well you know destroy Nya so I could create ninjago in my own image."Lord Garmondon started laughing evilly

_**Well sorry it ended so soon i couldn't think of anything else.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys heads up for the future I'm going to update maybe 2 more chapters and then I'm leaving for a week or longer and where I'm going there's NO tecenogly allowed so I won't be posting any chapters from June 29 to July 8.I also want to give a Gigantic Thank you to Golden Sunlight for the great ideas and if it wasn't for her I probaly wouldn't be able to go on with the story**_

"Brother why would you do such a thing" Sensei Wu asked **(A/N: Yes. I kinda forgot about Sensei Wu and Lloyd. Sorry about that)**

"Easy I wanted to rule Ninjago in my own image so I just got rid of what got in my way of doing that." Lord Garmondon replied

"But dad, you killed someone that's terrible even if you are evil you should know when it's time to stop and this time you went to far" Lloyd yelled and tearing up over the loss of his friend and the fact he would have to face his father.

"Son.." Lord Garmondon said with a concered voice

"No! I'm not your son and you are no longer my father. You are my enemy."

"Fine with that said I should leave, enjoy the gift ninja I will see you in time" Lord Garmondon laughed evilly and pulled out a remote with a single button on it and pressed it. Then a portal opened and he and the remainig Destroyers jumped in and dissapeared.

In the moment he left the ninja and Lloyd broken in silent tears and Sensei Wu bowed his head in respect

"I-I can't belive she's gone" Jay said tears streaming down his face

"I know' Cole said doing the same thing crying

"I sense that the loss was not true" Zane said

"Whatever I'm going to bed" Kai said as soon as the door closed behind him they all heard him sobbing over the loss of his little sister.

"What's wrong guys is Cole making his chilli again. It smelt worse than that stink bomb I unleased on Desteny's Bounty" a familar voice the ninja turned around facing the mysterious person all they saw was a grown man in a blue ninja suit with chestnut hair in a Storm Glider with a young girl in the back seat with short black hair behind him passed out.

_**Short chapter but I'll post another one tomorrow.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay I promised a chapter today so here it is. It kinda took me long to update in because of the tropical strom hitting Florida and I'm right in the middle of it.**_

Cole, Zane, Jay, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd stood in awe their once tears of saddness we're know happiness.

"Who are you?" Jay asked

"I'm you from the future, and I'm here to save Nya. As you can see I succed in the mission Sensei gave us."

"What do you mean us?" Cole asked

"Yes. I believe I never meet you before." Sensei Wu stated

"Guys what's with all the nosie I told you I wanted to sleep" Kai came outside saying. You could tell he had been crying because his eyes we're as red as his ninja suit. When he looked up he all saw was happy faces he shifted his head to the left looking at the edge that ended his sister's life and saw a Storm Glider with somone he thought he would never see again.

"Why don't you guys land that ship and I'll tell you the whole story." the future Jay said

After the ship and the storm glider was landed. They had a million questions for the future Jay but their main problem was Nya, she had been knocked out for a while now and she needed to wake up, within 30 mins of trying to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened to meet light again. When she woke up she was welcomed with a hug from her big brother.

"Nya i'm so glad you're okay" Kai said letting go of her

"We all are" Lloyd said

"Well thanks guys" Nya said with a smile but inside she was deepily petirfied

"Okay now that our little reunion's over. I want to know who are you?" Cole said pointing to the future Jay

"Well how about I start from the begining" future Jay began " In the future the world has suceed in technongly thanks to the future nya she had built it all and.. "

"Yea, Yea, Yea, we all know that Lord Garmondon already told us." Present Jay said.

"Why don't you tell us how did you know this would happen" Zane said

"Well Sensei Wu's ghost came to me, Kai, Zane, and Cole" future Jay answered

"Wait so the furture ninja are here to?" Lloyd said utterly confused

"Yep. Oh look here they are now" future Jay said pointing to a Blade Cycle, a Snowmobile, and a Tread Assult heading towards them.

_**Okay well there it is. Maybe if you're lucky I might get a idea and I might post another chapter tomorrow.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay I'm leaving tomorow so no more chapters for a whole 10 days. That's a long time so here's chapter 8**_

"Wait is that us from the future." Zane asked the future Jay

"Yes. Yes it is" the older Jay answered

All of the sudden the 3 vechicles were stopped right next to the ship and tall older looking versions of the ninja came out of the dust. Kai had grown a couple inches taller and had a short and stubbly had the same flowing hair he always had. Zane really didn't change because of him being a ninjriod.

"Hey Jay how's Nya" the future Kai asked the future Jay

"She's fine, the baby's due any day now."

"WHAT" the younger kai had yelled he looked at Nya in disbeilf

"What don't look at me " Nya said

The older ninja just laughed at Kai's reaction

'Someone please tell me what's going on" Kai asked

"Wow Kai you haven't changed a bit from when we were kids" Cole siad

"Yes I still see a resemblence" the older Zane stated

"Would somebody just please tell me what's going on" Kai said loudly frustrated now at the older versions of him and his friends.

"Who want's to tell them" the older Jay said

"I'll do it" future kai stepped forward and said "in the future Jay and Nya are married and their having there 3rd baby."

"How did this happen" Kai asked

"Um..I think you should know that by now"

"Um older Jay?" Lloyd speaking up from the awkward silence

"Yea little dude what's up?

"Where is the future Nya, and me. What about uncle?" Lloyd asked

The four ninja dropped ther heads in saddness

"Well I'll answer that question for you, well since Nya's pregant she cant travel that much and the future Lloyd ran away when he found out that Lord Garmondon survived the last battle and... " he finally choked it out "Sensei Wu, he isn't with us in the future.

The younger Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya,and Lloyd gasped in disbeilf

"But how "Cole asked in a saddened voice

"Well he passed peacfully 2 years ago right around when Lloyd defeated Lord Gramondon" future Zane answered

"Oh well looks like you won't need being this then" Lord Garmondon was standing next to Jay's storm glider with Jay's portable time machine

"No we need that Nya could have her baby any day now" Jay shouted running towards him

"Oh that reinds me I should pay her a visit." Lord Garmondon laughed evilly and disappeared intp thin air

Then the future Jay landed right on the spot were Lord Garmondon was just standing.

"No we can't let him get to her" Jay said to everybody

"Well what are we waiting for let's kick some butt" the younger Jay said

"We can't" future Kai said with a hint of dissapoinment in his voice

"Why not" Cole asked

"We need the time machine" future Zane said

"Oh, is there anyway we can get to the future with out a time machine" Jay asked

"Well there is another way but I dont know if it would work" zane said turning to the future ninja "remeber Sensei's final teachings about the past and present power spheres"

That was their idea to get back to the future little did they know it would be an adventure of a life time.

_**Okay there it is hope you guys liked it. I also want to thank all the people that have reviewed my story of have given my advice/ideas: winxcouples,GoldenSunlight, StoriesAreMagic,and Clair3P or CP3A. thank you guys so much for the reviews and the advice and idea's. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get home.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Really sorry guys for the delay my grandpa died when I came back from my trip so I'm realy sad about that but I can't let down my readers so here's Ch.9**_

"What are Power Sphere's" Cole asked curiously

"Yea Sensei never said anything about them before" Jay said

"Yes that conversation is not in my data base" Zane stated

"Okay guys can we go inside becasue Nya's not looking to great" Kai said seconds before Nya blacked out

"Nya!" Jay shouted

Luckily Jay caught Nya before her head hit the ground.

"Guys let get her inside; out of the heat so Sensei can check her vitals" Cole said to everyone

Jay carefully picked Nya up bridal style which made Jay Nya slightly came to and saw how Jay was holding her and blushed a deep scarlet.

Once they got her inside Sensei cheked Nya's heart rate and temperature, it turned out Nya balcked out from shock and exaustion which wasn't a surprise to any one knowing what she's been through today.

"Okay how about we restart our previous conversation. What are power spheres?" Kai asked

Future Cole started off saying"Well about a week or so before Sensei Wu passed he gave us his final teaching which was The Legend of the Power Sphere's"

Futre Kai butted in contiuning "There are three of them one in the past, one in the present, and one in the future" Zane continued on with the story " the past power sphere is hidden deep in the forest right out side Ninjago City and guarded by a powerful dragon named Yin. The one in the present is in the highest mountain in Ninjago guarded by a dragon named Yang."

Jay finished the story " And the future power sphere is located in the Frozen Waste Lands where we found Zane's Shirkens of Ice. It is guardede by Yo the dragon destended to protect the futre power sphere."

Senesi spoke up saying " I barley remember that story. My father told me that story at a young age for me and my brother to protect from danger. As we grew older we did have time to guard them ourselves so we summoned dragons to protect them from danger."

"But it's going to be very dangerous to get them" Sensei said

"The dragons are very protective of the sphere's and would not let them out of their sight" he continued on

"How could we do not that without losing a limb!" Jay said

My father mentioned only two people of love and happiness with one another and only those two can hold and use the power sphere's" Sensei finished

"But how do we know who they are" Cole asked

"On the journay you will discover the two choosen one's" Sensei repiled

"Will you be joining us Sensei?" Zane asked curiously

Sensei shook his head."This is a task that I can not help you on." Sensei said lowering his head leaving the room. No one said anything.

It was as if time had stopped but the clock ticked tellling them to go onward with their dangerous journay.

_**Okay there it is hope you liked it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I also want to give credit to Golden Sunlight she practicly made half the chapter and a majority of the story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 is here. If you guys are wondering when the story will end, I have to say the story will end around maybe 20 chapters or so, but I don't know so we just have to see what happens.**_

"So.. I really don't understand this" Jay said

"Understand what?" Future Zane asked

"Okay so we have to go in the past, the present and the future. To get some magical sphere things?"

"Yea I don't get what's so hard to understand" the future Kai said

"This is what I dont get, how are we going to all these differnet times with no time machine!" Jay fininshed shouting slightly just enough to get everyone's attention.

"Yea I was thinking about that too" Kai said

"Yes I have ran every possible way to get to these differnet time periods and there is no other way to without a time machine." Zane said typing some buttons on his arm

"Well there is one way." the future Jay said

_**In Nya's room**_

Everyone had conviced Nya to rest after the days events. She tired to tell them she was fine but nothing could convice them. When Nya opened her eyes after a small nap. The sky had turned from a blazing sun to a calm and cooling moon.

Nya said out loud " Wow, how long did I sleep?"

She slowly got up holding onto anything she could find, she slowly made her way to the deck. She remembered the tragic events that happened just hours ago.

_**Back with the Ninja**_

"How do we go back in time and stuff without a time machine Cole said frustrated

" When Sensei told us about the Spheres he told how to get to them without a time machine."

"Okay but how!" Jay shouted

"The Golden Weapons of Spijitzu. When connected with eachother and a spell is said everyone touching has to think of the certain sphere in time to go to it's holding place.

"Well that makes since but there's a slight problem" Kai said

"What?" future Jay asked

"We don't have our weapons. Lord Garmondon stole them when he deafeated the Great Devourer!"

"Ummm. Kai" future Cole said

"What." Kai said

"We can use our Golden Weapons" future Cole said waving his Scythe of Quakes.

"Oh, yea. I forgot about those" Kai said sounding mad at himslef for not noticing that before

"Wow it's late" Jay said looking at the clock

"Yea we should head to bed" Kai said heading towards the door

"Where should we sleep" the future ninja said asking the young versons of themselves

"Well we have extra blankets I guess you guys could sleep on the floor" Jay said

"Guys were just saying this but we are in our late 20's we're sleeping on the beds you guys get the floor" future Cole said

The young ninja groaned in disapointment, as they all trugded for their uncomfortable beds for the night.

Future Jay and young Jay walked out together striking up a conversation. Both of them stopped when they saw a young girl with dark black hair sitting at the egde of the ship. The future Jay nugded the 17 year old version of himslef and said "Go get her"

With that said Jay walked over to Nya and sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Jay asked

Nya sighed and started silently crying" Jay I'm so scared I have faced Lord Garmondon before but not once has he tryed to kill me."

Jay also started to tear up. Nya noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked placing a hand on Jay's shoulder

"Nya you weren't the only who was scared." Jay paused for a momment " I was scared out of my mind. I was scared of losing you"

When Jay was finished he was surprised with a set of lips meeting his. They could only belong Nya. Jay wrapped his arms around Nya's waist ,Nya wrapped her arms around Jay's neck. The kiss was salty from tears, after minutes of the long tender kiss. Nya pulled away and said" I will never leave you". Jay repiled " I will never let anyone take you away from me."After a few seconds they looked up at the stars in the sky.

_**Meanwhile 7 ninja's were watching the scene unfold**_.

"I remember that kiss it was our first" future Jay said

"Ugh!" the three futre ninja complained

"What?" young Kai asked

"He memtions that kiss on his anversity every year!" Cole said

"What's wrong with that?" young Zane asked

"Well considering we've heard him mention it for the past 12 years, it gets kinda annoying" future Kai said

"Well maybe I should just mention it to Nya from now on" future Jay said

"You do" future Kai said

"Oh yea I forgot" Jay said

"C'mon guys let's stop arguing about this and go to bed" future Cole said

"You're right" they all said

They all headed off to bed leaving the two lovebirds on the deck of the ship.

Nya had her head resting on Jay's shoulder. Jay kept on glancing over at Nya just to admire her he noticed she had fallen asleep. So he gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He gently put Nya on her bed and covered her up, he kissed her forhead and said goodnight. But before he could leave Nya woke up and said " Wait"

"What's wrong?"Jay turned around walking to her bed

"Please stay" Nya repiled softly

"What.. I can't there's no where in here to sleep. "Jay said nerously

"Well you can sleep here" Nya said patting a spot on her bed for Jay to lay down

"Uhh are you sure I mean I don't want Kai to-" Jay was stoped in the middle of his sentence

"Jay remeber what you said on the deck, you said you will never let anyone take me away from you" Nya finished

"You're right" Jay said slipping into the warm bed. Nya wrapped her arms around him as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Long chapter hope you guys liked it leave a review or comment. If you guys were wondering I kinda just guessed how old Jay was so it's not a fact just a guess.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ch.11 is here. Hope you guys remember what happened in the last chapter... "Shhhhhhh Don't tell Kai!"**_

Nya's POV

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. Jay was still asleep mumbling somthing about the karate double chop or somthing I don't know. The only thing I could remember was last night it was so nice outside and the only that made it better was the kiss and confessing my love for Jay. He accepted my love and confesssed his love for me. The only thing that could make it better was a date today,but that couldn't happen we had to get the Power Spheres. I shifted slightly trying not to make a nosie. Then Jay turned towards me with a smile.

Regular POV

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Nya said shyly

"You didn't that annoying bird did" Jay said with a annoyed look on his face

Nya giggled at Jay's annoyance. Then she noticed the time it was 9:30.

Nya gasped and said"Oh no. We sleeped in"

"Oh you're right, I'm going to go to my room to get a change of clothes" Jay said getting up from the small bed. He turned towards Nya and kissed her on the forehead and said" Meet me in the bridge when your done okay."

"Okay" Nya said smiling getting up from the bed

_**Outside on the deck**_

3 young ninja were sitting on the deck talking aboout their up coming adventure. The four older them went to Ninjago City to get some parts to see if they could contact Nya in the future to see if there was any signs of Lord Garmondon.

"Hey guys just out of curiosty did anybody see Jay come to bed last night?" Cole asked

"Negative.I have not seen him at all since him and Nya expressed their feeling for one another" Zane said answering Cole's question

Kai was staring completely of into space putting the pieces together. Jay and Nya had their first kiss, Jay never came to bed last night, and Jay and Nya are waking up late today it could only lead to one thing.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kai screamed in anger, he stood up pacing back and forth hastly.

"What's wrong Kai?" Zane asked standing up trying to calm him down

"Don't you guys see, with the kiss, Jay not coming to bed last night, him AND Nya waking up late"

"Do you really think-" Cole was stopped mid sentence when they heard giggling and Jay's voice come out of the bridge.

"Good Morning guys" Nya said waving at the 3 other ninja

Nya saw the anger on Kai's face. She wishpered to Jay "Kai looks anger maybe he knows" she said facing jay.

"Nya I told you I'm never going to let anybody take you away from me" he said placing a staranded hair behind her ear. They walked down the ladder to the other ninja.

"Good morning lovebirds" Cole said grinning

"Uhhhh.. Oh yea you guys know" Jay said unknowingly what to say with Kai giving him a death glare.

Kai slowly walked over to Jay. Suddenly Kai pinned Jay up against the wall.

"What did you do to my sister" Kai said trying so hard not to kill Jay

"Kai, he didn't do anything. I wanted him to sleep with me last night" Nya said peeling Kai off of Jay

"Nya it's bad enough you guys are dating but sleeping together!Kai said with flames in his eyes

"Ummm..." Jay started but Nya cut in and said" Yea that's what couples do. Besides we didn't do anything"

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe you" Kai said in a sarcatic voice

"They're right" future Jay said walking towards them along with the 3 older ninja.

"How would you know" Kai said turning towards him

"Um it's pretty much a memory to me" future Jay said

"Oh right" Kai said calming down

"Okay how about instead of fighting about this can we find the power spheres and rescue Nya from Lord Garmondon" future Kai said

"Well your still not off the hook" Kai said faceing Jay in anger

Jay put his hands up in defense "Kai I promise we won't do anything untill we're married." Jay turned to Nya and she said "I hope that's soon"

"Okay, did you guys get the right parts to contact Nya in the future" Cole said turning away from the love sick couple

"Yes. I feel the urge to see what our young friend looks like in the future" Zane stated smartly

"Sure did" future Cole said answering the young ninja's question

"Now all we have to do is put the combusting wire with the engery source and we are good to go" future Jay said messing with a future looking phone

The phone was large but very thin. It was blue and sliver the same color as Jay's ninja suit.

"Okay now what" Nya said unpatiently wanting to know what she looks like in the future

"Now we dial her number. It should work since I conntected the-" future Jay was cut off in the middle of his sentence

"Just type in the number I want to make sure my sister's okay" future Kai said franticly

"Okay, okay, okay I'm typing in the number" future Jay said typing in the number and waiting for Nya to pick up.

When she did you saw her whole body . It was surprising to the 4 young ninjas and especially Nya how different she looked. Her femine features were clearly showing, her short midnight black hair was now just touching her shoulders she also had a belly bumb from the baby coming soon. The only thing that you could recognize about Nya was her smile.

"Guys! How's the mission going?" future Nya asked apparnetly having troubling walking with the extra wieght

"Really good. You wanna see them?" future Jay asked

"Of course!" Nya exclaimed and the camera was focused on the younger ninja. Then Nya saw her younger was so much differnece.

"Wow it brings back so many memeories" Nya said followed by a grunt in pain

"Nya are you okay?" future Kai said a worried look on his face

"Yea. I'm fine, the baby's... just kicking"

Out of no where there was a boy and a girl running towards Nya. Obivously the boy was older tham the girl. The girl was around 7 and was a spitting image of Jay. She had the cheastnut brown hair and the deep blue boy was 8 or 9 at the most and looked like his had dark hair it was as short as his fathers

"Mommy!" the girl screamed

"What is it Kate" Nya answered back

"Emily's having a sleep over tonight can I go. Please mom PLEASE!"

"Okay" Nya said happy to get rid of one child

"Thank you mom so much" the young girl said

"Do you guys want to say hi to daddy?" Nya asked her two childern

"DADDY!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. She snacthed the phone away from her mother excitedly

"Daddy where are? Who are those people? Why do they look like mommy and you and uncle Kai and-"

"Kate hold on with the questions" future Jay said " I told you before I left"

"Oh yea I forgot. Do you want to say hi to Kolby?" Kate asked turning the phone towards her older brother.

"Kate why don't you call Emily's mom and ask her to come pick you up?" Nya asked her daughter taking the phone away from her.

"Okay mommy" she answered heading for her room

"Kolby why don't you go to the skate park"

"Really?" Kolby said

"Yes" Nya replied

"Thanks mom" Kolby said rushing out the door grabing his skate board along the way

"Okay" Nya said picking up the phone trying to continue her conversation" finally I get some peace and quiet" she said sitting on the couch

"MOMMY!" Kate screamed emerging from her room" Emily's mom's here. I love you mommy"

"Love you too sweatheart" Nya replied watching the door close behind her

"Okay, Nya I need to know. Has there been any signs of Lord Garmondon?" Jay asked looking at his wife for a answer.

" Uhhh. No not at did he escape?" Nya asked

"Affimative. He also stated that since he couldn't destroy Nya in this time he would go to the future and try to destroy you." future Zane stated looking into the phone

"Why can't you guys just use your time machine to come to home?" Nya asked

She saw eveyone look down and sigh" We can't" future Cole said blankly" becasue Lord Garmondon stole it"

"Nya please. I'm begging you please be careful" Jay pleaded

"I promise I-" she was cut off by a explosion across the room

Dust and smoke filled the room Nya couldn't help but cough,seconds after the explosion you could hear evil laughter. The laughter could only be...

"LORD GARMDON!" the ninja yelled

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN. Long chapter. This was one of my favorite to write because my sister having her fourth baby and it was pretty easy to I've seen her in that situation before but no with all the exploding and stuff just the motherly love. Also Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay. I have had some notices about Lloyd not being in that many chapters I'm very sorry about that but his time will come ;). Here's Ch.12**_

Once the smoke cleared in the once nice house Lord Garmondon appeared with the golden Weapons of Spinjitzu in each of his four hands.

" Nya! Run!" future Jay screamed into the phone

Lord Gamondon pointed to Nya and said" No. She's coming with me" Lord Garmondon started walking towards Nya. She pressed the button on her braclet and her Samuari X suit came flying into the room hitting Lord Garmondon.

The group could only watch in horror as the battle played out. Nya could not physicaly fight him but her knowlegde grew greater and she had motified her Samuari suit to where she could be outside out it and still control it. Because he had the Golden Weapons he had the upper hand. Eventually Lord Garmondon electrified the suit with the Nunchucks of Lighting. Nya was defensless. By this time Senesi Wu and Lloyd had come out of the brigde hearing the commotion.

"What's going out here" Senesi Wu asked the young ninja

"Lord 's in the future trying to kidnapp Nya!" older Cole said

Lloyd walked over to the screen on the phone and saw what is dad was doing.

"Dad! You can't keep trying to win because we all know you're not." Lloyd said to his father into the phone looking for a sign of defeat on his face. But instead all Lloyd saw was that smug grin of his

"No one will ever be able to stop me,not even you Lloyd!" Lord Garmondon exclaimed as he threw a bottle of purple liquid towards Nya. It hit the floor and busted open. It was knock out gas!

"Nya get out of there!" all the older ninja yelled at once

"I-*cough*-can't" Nya coughed out before being knocked out by the powerful gas

"I swear if you do anything to hurt Nya or our baby I will personally. .Down." future Jay said

"Jay you can't it's Lloyd's job to take down his father" future Zane said

"Well I'd love to stay and chat ninja, but I have a city to take over" with that said Lord Garmondon picked Nya up and put her on his shouldrs and walked out of the massive hole in the wall. The signal on the phone was lost and only left a blank screen with blank looks on the ninja's faces.

Finally breaking the akward silence young Jay spoke up and said" Soooo.. What now?"

"We leave to find the power spheres" future Kai said facing the young ninja

"Okay that's a good plan but how" Zane said

"Well it's pretty simple actually. We put the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu togther and think of a memory from your past and who ever has the strongest and most emotional memory from the past. And from that destination we will go to the location of the power sphere and same with the other times."future Cole answered

"Okay since we go that figured out who's actually going?" Nya asked walking into the group of Spinjitzu masters "Well we that both sets of ninja are going me ,-" Nya was stopped by Kai who said" Oh,no you're not going any where you need to stay here and rest."

"Oh. So you think your the boss of me. Well, think again I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Nya said crossing her arms

"Well I'm going to try and stop you" Kai said

"Fine. How do you propose you do that" Nya said

"Okay how about a fight" Kai said grinning thinking he was going to win

"Kai! Nya almost fell to her death yesterday" Zane said trying to break the two up

"Yea Kai, Nya needs a break" Cole said

The older ninja along with Sensei Wu and Lloyd were standing watching the whole scene go down.

"Do they fight like this in the future?" Lloyd asked

"No. Nya and I don't fight at all" future Kai said

"That is so a lie" future Cole said

Soon enough the future ninja had started a argument about Kai and Nya's arguments. Sensei Wu and Lloyd could only watch in annoyance

"You know what Kai I am sooooo up for a fight right now" Nya said looking Kai straight in the eye

"Oh reallly?'' Kai asked

"Yea right here right now. No swords and no Samuari Suit. If I win I get to come with you guys and if I lose I'll stay ?"

"You are on. Get ready to be Kai'd!" Kai yelled

The two got into their stances. Kai was the first one to strike with a side kick. Nya swiflty did a back flip away from Kai. Nya ran forward trying to soildly punch Kai in his smug face. Kai defended the attack. He made a soild punch to Nya's stomache. Not hard enough to seriouly hurt her just enough to knock her down. It worked Nya fell hard on her back with a grunt

"Give up yet?" Kai said standing over Nya

She repiled with a swift kick at his legs knocking him down. She quickly got up and put her foot on his chest and said "Never."

_**Back with the other ninja**_

Cole was going through a list of things that Kai and Nya fight about. Luckly Sensei Wu broke it up "Studnets, you must stop arguing for I see the fate for Nya and it is not good you will not be able to save her. Unless you leave right now." Sensei finished

"Yes Sensei" all 9 of them said together

"Okay Lloyd, your the ninja of the Bounty for now on untill we get back." Cole said looking down at Lloyd

"What! I can't come with you guys!" Lloyd whined at the ninja

"I believe Lloyd should go. The spirit smoke has spoken and has told me that it is time for Lloyd to face his father. Plus, I would love to have the place to myself for awhile." Sensei Wu said stroking his bread

"Fine we'll take the little twerp" Jay said in annoyance. He was upset because now he couldn't make a move on Nya without Lloyd's child like comments.

"I must warn you though, your journey ahead will not be easy. You will face some very tough decisions, some will be for the better and some will bring you to your knees. Good luck my students." Sensei said smiling

"Okay here we go" future Jay said

The four elderly ninja gathered into a circle with the four other ninja, Nya, and Lloyd. They put the Golden Weapons together and everyone put a hand on the weapons.

"Now think of somthing from your childhood" future Kai said

Everyone focused on a memory. The weapons glowed a brightly yellow color. They everyone saw darkness.

Everyone woke up around the same and only three out of the group knew where they were. Both Kai's and Nya gasped at the sight. It was their village. They all knew the day. It was the day their mother died.

_**Okay there you go for Chapter 12. Please Review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This does not apply to the people who have all ready reviewed my story.I want to say this..No I need to say this if you are currently reading this story and have not yet reviewed I strongly encourage you to do so. 1. It helps boost my motivation. 2. I might be able to post chapters more frequetly. Even if you don't not have a account on FanFiction you can review as a guest. I don't want to be mean just speaking my mind. Which is very hard for me to do becasue I am a very shy person. Please enjoy Ch. 13. Also from now on I will be switching out from the ninja to future Nya.**_

They couldn't believe they were rexpirenceing this Kai had grown with it he had accepted it as a fact. So had the younger Kai. On the other hand Nya was more sensitve about the subject. It was one of her childhood memories she dreads. The future ninja couldn't say a word they all knew what today was. As for the young ninja they had no clue.

"Hey Kai is this your village?" Zane asked placing a hand on Kai's shoulder

"Yea it is" Kai said in a depressed tone

Kai turned to Nya who had her back facing everyone." Nya, did you bring us here?" Kai asked walking over to Nya

She replied weakly with only a nod. Kai knew she was the one thinking about the memory. The question remains. Why? He knew the memory was painful to him to but when their mother died Nya completely lost it. She couldn't sleep on day's end. She wouldn't eat anything. Actually after she found out she disapered out of thin air. Before he knew it everyone was around Nya wondering what was wrong.

"Nya what's wrong?" Jay asked rubbing her back

"I sense there was a loss in this memory. One very great to Nya and Kai as well" Zane said

"Yeah it feels so depressing here." Cole said

"Today was the day our mother died" Nya said turning revieling her tear stained face.

_**With future Nya**_

Nya woke up in a cold and dark room. She relised she was in the ninja's head quaters. She had no idea how Garmondon got in the building without identifcation. Without hesitation she got up and walked around slowly. Not knowing where she was she slide her hands along the wall to find a light switch. When she found one she turned it on and found out where she was in the tall building. Her office. She rushed over to her desk looking for her phone or anything to contact sombody. Unfortunately Lord Garmondon had taken all the ways for her to contact any of the ninja or any help at all. Suddenly Lord Garmondon walked into the room

"Are you cozy?"

"What do you want with me Garmondon" Nya spat every word filled with venom

"What I've always wanted. To rule Ninjago"

"And kidnapping me helps you accomplish that by...?" Nya was really annoying by Lord Garmondon

Lord Garmondon told his story to Nya..

_**With the ninja in the past**_

"Hey guys?" future Cole said " We're going to start looking for the power sphere" The future ninja left knowing they would have to handle the situation the ninja comforting Nya.

Nobody said a word after that. Nya had slipped onto the grass in a heap silently crying. Kai and Jay were sitting on either sides of her. Kai rubbing her back in comfort and Jay was holding her hand rubbing his thumb over her knuckles with ease.

"Nya, why would you brings us here?" Kai asked

"Well,*sniff* I guess from my near death expiernece *sniff * the only thing that was really on my mind was mom"

For some unknown reason they saw a bright white light and in a spilt of a second they where by the blacksmith shop. Nya looked up from her hands. Watching the memory play out all over again. Jay, Cole, and Zane were unable to speak and were only focused on the scene playing out before them. They all saw a middle aged man appaerntly crying his red puffy eyes gave it away. That man was Nya and Kai's father. He walked into the black smith shop and saw his two childern sitting by the counter. His son who was 9 at the time and had the signature spikey hair and his daughter who seemed to be around 6 or 7 had high pigtails sticking out on each side of her head. Kai walked up to his father and asked" Is mommy sleeping know?". Kai's fahter only stood in disbielf at what his son had just said. "Yes she is" he replied

"Well when is she waking up?" Nya asked cluelessly

That one setence made present Nya shutter at what her father said next" She's not going to wake up Nya" he said kneeling down to her height

"No. No mommy's going to wake up I know it." the young girl had tears streaming down her face similar to her older self standing outside the shop. Nya couldn't look any more,so she put her head on Jay's shoulder. Jay, Zane, and Cole watched every little detail knowing if they missed somthing they would not want to ask Kai or Nya. The middle aged man kissed Nya on her forhead and said

" Your mother will always be here" he pointed to Nya's heart

"But I don't want her in my heart I want here with us." Nya said backing away from her father out of the blacksmith shop. She ran into the forest not far from the shop. Kai ran after her only to be stopped by his father. His father gave him somthing. It was Nya's signature braclet.

"Kai, give this to her. It was your mother' ..." he was unable to finish.

"Okay dad" Kai answered before running in the same direction as his younger sister

The ninja could only hang their mouths open in surprise. They knew Kai and Nya's parents had passed but not so dramaticly.

Before they knew it they were in the forest. They didn't see anyone arond so Cole asked trying to be carefull about "How did your guys' mom...pass?" Kai stood up whispering into Cole's ear "She died in a car crash in Ninjago City going to get Nya her birthday cake for her party that was the next day."

Everyone heard even Nya. She took a deep breathe in and suddenly stoped crying. She stood up dusting herself off and wiping away the rest of her tears. She had no emotions in her eyes she spoke as if she was a warrior about to go into battle her voice was emotionless

"Come on we have to go fing the power spheres"

"Are you sure if you want we can rest for awhile?" Cole said walking towards Nya followed by the rest of the ninja.

"No.I want to get away from here, I never want to relive this memory ever again." Nya said walking away from the group trying to find any signs of the power sphere. Lloyd didn't say anything because he had no idea how to resopnd. The ninja just followed Nya going into the deep dark forest...

_**With future Nya**_

"...And no one will be able to stop me" Lord Garmondon finished

"The ninja will stop and get me away from you."Nya said sitting at her desk put her elbow on it holding up her head

"Those pesky ninja will not stop me because they are not destined to,the green ninja is and since he is no longer here no one will stop me!" he laughed evily

Siddenly Nya felt the pressure on her stomache reilse then she along with Lord Garmondon heard a splash.

"No." Nya knew what it was he water broke and the baby was coming

"Well, I'll leave you to figure out your own problems" he smiled and turned on his heels and left locking the door behind him

_**Nya's POV**_

"No." is all I could say. Lord Garmondon left me to just deliver this baby by myself. I was hoping they would hurry up so Jay could see is child born."Who am I kidding I don't want Jay! I want some stupid Pain Killers" I thought to myself in pain.

Review and remember what I said at the top. Not trying to be mean or picky but I really want some more reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

_**I guess speaking your mind does work. I should do it more often. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed keep it up! Sorry for the late update I had to go to my Grandpa's house and empty it out and put it up for sale :( . So here's Ch. 14**_

Jay's POV

We had been walking forever. The only thing that couldn't get more annoying was Lloyd he wouldn't stop complaining. After about 10 more mins Nya said we should rest. We were about to keep walking we saw for older ninja in black, white, red and blue. Finally I thought to myself we won't have to keep walking in circles.

Normal POV

"Hey!" future Cole yelled

"Did you guys find the power sphere?" the young fire ninja asked

"Sadly no. But I feel it's precence near us at this moment" future Zane stated

"Okay let's start looking for it" Jay said

"Ughhh more walking!" Lloyd shouted annoyingly

All the young ninja (besides Zane) turned to him and gave him a glare. Lloyd noticed the death glares

"What?" Lloyd asked

"You're always complaining! Can you ever be quiet for once!" Kai shouted

"I'm sorry! My feet hurt" Lloyd said with a hint of fear in his voice

"You don't think our feet hurt!" Cole shouted at him

"Yea we're the ones always fighting the bad guys and all you do is train and sit around the bounty and read comic books!" Jay said

By this time Lloyd was on the verge to tears"Look I'm sorry I just-" Lloyd was cut off by Kai "You're always sorry, sorry this, sorry that. Why can't you just-" Kai was cut of by Nya shouting at all three of them

"SHUT UP!" everyone was shocked by Nya's words" You guys are just down right mean. He's a kid he deserves to have some fun once in awhile. You guys have to remember that he's training to fight his father." Nya was now in front of Lloyd staring at the 3 young ninja in black, blue and red.

"Lloyd what were you going to say before Kai cut you off" Nya asked him turning towards him

"Well, I was going to say that I'm really afarid to face my dad, so that's why I wanted to stop walking." Lloyd said

"You'll be ready" Nya said with a confindent smirk on her face

"Thanks Nya" Lloyd said

Nya turned towards the three ninja" Do you guys have anything to say to Lloyd?"

"We're sorry Lloyd" Cole said

"Yea sorry" Jay said rubbing the back of his neck embarssed

There was no answer from Kai. Nya walked over to him and smack him on the back of the head "Ow. What was that for!" Kai said rubbing his head

"Say you're sorry Lloyd!" Nya said

" I'm sorry" Kai muttered

Lloyd was enjoying this Kai never aplogized for anything "What I can't hear you!" Lloyd said putting his hand by his ear

"Ugh, I said I'm sorry!" Kai said

"That's better now let's try to find the power sphere's" Nya said

The ninja turned around to see Zane and all four older ninja walking towards a green light emmiting from a mysterious cave.

_**Sorry it was short I'll post another chapter tomorrow! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I changed my mind I'm posting two chapters in one day. Here's Ch.15**_

Nya, Lloyd and the three ninja ran towards their friends.

"What the heck guys!" Kai said panting

"We are sorry we saw the green light and thought you would follow us when you saw us not there." the young ice ninja said

They continued walking untill they came up to the cave. Without thinking of any danger they walked in. The cave was cold and dark but thanks to the Kai's they had light

"It's cold in here" Nya said rubbing her arms to keep them warm.

"Don't worry I gotcha" Jay said walking over to Nya and put his arm around her. Nya smiled at before kissing him on the cheek

The three young ninja including Lloyd all had an opion on Jay and Ny'a affection. Lloyd groaned in disgust, Kai gave Jay a glare that said' don't hurt my sister', Zane had a smile of happiness on his face, and Cole said " Get a room!"

Jay rolled his eyes and Nya giggled. They finally came to an open room with a round green light floating in the air, it slowly turned showing off all it's features.

"This should be easy" Lloyd said walking forward

"Wait Lloyd" future Kai said

"Why?"

"Sensei said that there's a dragon guarding it and there main objective is to protect the sphere" Cole said

"Guys look at the writing on the walls" Nya said everyone turned

"What does it say?" Kai asked

Zane answered their question"It says,'权力领域是由一个白色的大龙贤保护。拥有权力的领域，爱情和幸福的精神必须与龙持有它的朋友。如果这两个灵魂是虚假的爱情和幸福，必须牺牲自己的生命来拯救他们的爱情...

"Zane, english please! Kai said frustrated

"Of course it says' The power sphere is protected by a large white dragon named Yin. To possess the power sphere, two spirits of love and happiness must make friends with the dragon to hold it. If the two spirits are false of love and happiness one must sacrifice their life to save their love...'

"Two spirits of love and happiness?"

They all turned their heads towards Nya and Jay who weren't paying attention and looking into eachothers eyes. They finally noticed everyone staring at them

"What?"

5 minutes later

"Um.. Are sure this is going to work" Jay shouted towards the others

"Yea it's perfectly safe and if you don't tryuley love my sister you'll die! Kai shouted back

"What!" The others had convinced them that it would be safe. Nya amd Jay walked into the opening towards the power sphere

Suddenly the was a roar and a white dragon came running out of a small opening where it slept. Jay and Nya stopped the dragon walked up to them and sniffed them. Out of no where the dragon sneezed and green goop came out covering Jay and Nya

"EWWW!" Nya said agrivated

"That's gross" Jay said

There was somthing different about heir voices, they looked down at themseleves and found they a gotten shorter.

"Guys, it says on the wall that if the dragon sneezes on you it means you are truly in love but it also means that you only 3 minutes to get the power sphere before you completely become young enough to where you were not even born. Who ever is the youngest has the least amount of time!"

"No.." Jay whispered Nya was a year younger than him and he could tell they had a short amount of time left

"Hurry before Nya's gone forever!" Lloyd screamed

Jay and Nya ran towards the power sphere. Jay could feel Nya's hand getting smaller by the minute, Nya's grip was nearly gone as soon as Jay grabed the power sphere. He had only wished for one thing that Nya was still alive...

_**There ya go! Review, maybe if you guys are lucky I'll post one tomorrow ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 is here. I'm kinda forgot about future Nya's situation. So this chapter gonna be about her. Enjoy!**_

_**Nya's POV**_

The pain was unbarable and familar at the same time. This time I was in fear. Fear that Garmondon would do somthing to the baby. Even though I didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl. If it was a girl we were going to name her Nora it meant light of sun. If it was a boy we were going to name him Kain which meant warlike. Jay wanted a kid with tradional name so after Kate and Kolby were born...

"No" I whispered what about the kids they going to get home and see the house ripped apart. Maybe Kate will stay at emileys alittle longer and Kolby will go to a friends house. I hope Garmondon doesn't get to the door opened. It was a a young boy . He was carrying some towels, water and food.

"Who are you?." I asked

"I am Lord Garmondon's servent. He told me to bring you some items for your situation." he answered

He seemed nice but if he worked for the dark lord ,I had a problem with him. He set down the items on my desk.

"You know what I really need" I said

"What's that?"

"A freakin doctor! I having a baby over here!" I screamed

"Lord Garmondon said you will have to have the baby on your own. He does not want anyone to know you are here." he answered. I could tell he was afaird, he was probably in his late teens. He walked towards the door and turned around with a evil smirk on his caught my attention "Lord Garmondon also said not to hurt his future apprentice." He walked out of the room colsing and locking the door behind him.

Fear swept over me as I replay the words in my head '- hurt his future apprentice'. Lord Garmondon wanted my unborn child. That wasn't going to happen, I vowed to keep my baby safe no matter what the consenqence.

_**So whatcha guys think love it, hate it, what to put it in a car and set on fire while rolling it off a cliff? Let me know!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I know everybody has been waiting for this chapter. So I present to you Ch.17!**_

_**Jay's POV**_

I woke up facing a ceiling. I groaned I was groggy after beening knocked out. I heard many groans from behind me. I sat up to see Kai, Cole, Zane and Lloyd sit up. I wonder what happened to the older us? But somthing else struck my mind instead.

_**Normal POV**_

"Nya!" Jay yelled. All of the other ninja looked up to see Jay looking around franticly

"What happend?!" Lloyd asked running behind the other ninja

"Nya she's...gone" Jay said letting tears slip from his eyes

"WHAT!?" Kai screamed "Jay what happend to Nya"

"When the dragon sneezed on us it made us younger so young to were you don't even exist. And since Nya was younger than me ..." Jay was unable to finish

"Well let's see if we can't find her" Cole said

"Wait what happened to the older us?" Zane asked

"Let's worry about them later. We have to find Nya!" Kai said walking around the cave

After about 2 minutes of looking Zane called his brothers

"Brothers I think I found somthing." Zane was standing in the middle of the room

"What is it Zane" Jay asked

"The power sphere it's gone." Zane said blankly

"Where did it go?" Lloyd asked to no one in general

" To someone special" a unknown voice said

All the ninja gasped to see Yin flying down right in front of them.

"Wait you can talk!" Kai shouted

"Yes apparently you never heard a dragon talk" Yin said

"But- but-but dragons can't talk!" Jay said

"Not all dragons but I can" Yin said

"Guys can we please focus" Cole said pushing his way to Yin

"Right. What happened to Nya!?" Kai screamed at the dragon

"Kai, do not yell at the dragon maybe he can help us find Nya" Zane said placing a hand on Kai's shoulder

"You're right" Kai said

"Can you tell us what happened to Nya" Lloyd asked

"Aww the young girl. She died" Yin stated plainly

The ninja stood there in sadness. No one could believe Nya's life would end so soon. Everyone had differnet reactions Jay sat on the floor silently crying, Kai roared like a volcano and was pacing back and forth in anger, Cole bowed his head in shame, and Lloyd cryed silently. Zane just stood there not knowing what to feel.

_**Back in Current time with Sensei Wu**_

Sensei Wu was sitting in the lotus postion in his room with the spirit smoke in front of him. He suddenly saw a image that frightened him dearly. It was Nya slowly fading away holding Jay's hand. The image was no more. He stood up and said to himself "I can not see Nya's future. Hopfully my students will know what to do" with that he bowed his head in shame.

_**With the ninja**_

"I see that you are all saddened by the loss of your loved one" Yin said

Jay boiled over with anger" Of course we're going to be sad. I just lost the love of my life. We lost sombody that could never be replaced." Jay finished

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Yin said

"What's that supposed to mean" Cole said

"It means this young man has shown his love is truely real and for that I will bring you friend back."

A explosion of cheers erupted out of the ninja's mouth. Then Yin blew out a breathe of air the slowly turned into a image of a young Nya, as seconds went by the image grew older until it was a complete image of Nya. It slowly came non-transparent and Nya finally became whole.

Jay was standing in front of the group of ninja and Nya ran up to him and gave a hug. Jay spun here around off her feet. He gently put her down the other ninja engulfed her giving her hugs.

"You have succesfully completed this challenge the power sphere is now in your possesion" Yin said slowly fading away into nothing.

"Nya we're so gald you're okay" Cole said

"Same here" Lloyd said

"We couldn't live without you. _I_ couldn't live without you" Jay said

"None of us could" Kai said

"Yes we are all very happy apon your return to this world" Zane said with a small smile

"Hey where are the older you's" Nya said looking towards the entrance of the cave

"I don't know they kinda dissappered while we were knocked out" Kai said

"C'mon let's go look for them" Nya said

"Wait" Zane said

"What is it Zane?" Cole said

"Where is the power sphere?" Zane asked

Suddenly everyone saw a green glow coming from Nya's hand. Nya lifted her hand and looked at it. There was a small green ball inbeded in her hand. She showed no signs of pain. Even though they had no idea how it got there they continued on their journey exiting the cave coming outside to a cold night. "Hey guys!" they heard somone yell. It was future Cole.

The young ninja walked over to themsleves. The future ninja had built a campfire and were sitting on logs. They made room for everyone. They decided to rest there for the night. They told funny stories for hours untill Lloyd spoke up " Um.. future ninja?"

"Yeah Lloyd what's up" future Kai asked

"Well I was wondering since you've already been through this adventure before. I kinda wanted to ask. Do we win this battle?"

_**What's Lloyd talking about? I know but you guys don't or do you? Come back and find out!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I decied to put future Nya's ordeal in the same chapter as the ninja just to save you guys a couple of clicks. Ch.18 is right here. Enjoy! P.S. I don't own Ninjago.**_

Everyone stared at Lloyd like he was crazy. For a kid he was very smart.

"What are you talking about Lloyd?" the young blue ninja asked

"I asked the older you's if we win the battle. You know since they already went through it since there you and stuff." Lloyd said with a innocent look on his face

"Lloyd's got a point there" Nya said

"I have no idea what's going on!" present Kai said

Nya tried to explain it as simple as possible "Since they are you guys from the future they already went threw this situation before. So they know who wins. So Lloyd asked if we win the fight."

"Oh I get it now" Cole said

"So the question remains. Do we win?" Zane said they all turned towards the older ninja. They could not look any of their young selfs straight in the eye.

"The thing is." future Kai started off

"We don't really rememeber" future Cole said rubbing the back of his neck

"What do you mean you don't remember " Lloyd

"Well...If I recall when we were your age the older us had to erase our memeories of the battle" the older ice ninja explained

"Okay that makes sense but when we saw Jay and Nya kiss. The older Jay said he remebered it." Kai said

"You guys were spying on us!" Nya yelled in anger

"Hey. We were just walking by and happened to see you guys" Kai said

" ..." Nya was cut off by Jay " Guys let's just put this argument behind us. Because I don't care who was watching all I know is it was amazing." Jay said. Nya giggld and blushed, while Kai, Cole and Lloyd groaned in disgust.

Zane continued the early conversation " As I recall we were talking about how older Jay could remember the physical lip contact or as you guys call it _'kissing'_." Zane said with quotions

"Well that's somthing we don't know. What we think is we could only remember the things we did with people from our time." future Cole said

"So do you guys remember Nya falling?" Kai asked

"Negitive" older Zane said

Before anybody could say anything they all simliatously yawned. After the days dramtic events they could all use a rest.

"I think we all should go to sleep." the two Cole's said together

Everyone laughed at the two Cole's how they managed to say the same thing at the same time. After their laughing spree they all found a comfortable place on the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

_**With future Nya**_

_**Nya's POV**_

As the pain intensed I pushed. As I recall from my other births with Kate and Kolby I push and breathe. That's what I did untill I heard crying. Tears filled my eyes as I saw it was a girl. I leaned foward a picked up my baby girl with a towel. I queitly whispered to her.

"Welcome to the world Nora" I gently smiled at her as she opened her eyes they were hazel. A mix between my eye color and Jay' I winced once again. I thought to my self 'Why am I having more pain. I mean my baby girl is here and-' I cut myself off from my thoughts as one simple word crossed my mind...

_Twins_

_**WHAT! Didn't see that coming did ya?! HAHAHA Review your thoughts about Nya having twins!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Left ya guys with a cliffhanger last time didn't I? I have some news. School is starting soon. BLAH! Sadly I won't be able to post chapters frequently so from now on will try not to leave you guys with cliffhangers and post as much as I can. I found out the Garmondon is spelled Garmadon not Garmondon. You guys need to tell me when I mess up I feel stupid for spelling it wrong. Hope you guys enjoy Ch.19!**_

**With the ninja ( Kai's POV)**

I woke up to the sun shining in eyes. I felt something on my arm. It was a bird, perching itself on me. I quickly swipe it off and sit up. The first sight I see made me angry. Very angry. Jay had his arms wrapped around Nya. She was close to him. A little to close for my taste. Before I pound Jay's face in I saw Nya's smile. It was her signature smile not her fake one. I realize Nya truly loves Jay and Jay felt the same way and he would protect her no matter what. I give the couple a small smile before I hear Cole along with the furture ninja wake up. I see them stand up and see what I was looking at. The future ninja give me a smile and Cole holding back a laugh.

He walked over to me and asked "So do I have to hold you back this time?"

"Surprisingly no" I replied

"Ughhh my back hurts!" Lloyd said slowly standing up rubbing his back.

"What are we going to do with you Lloyd?" I asked walking over to him

"Buy me some candy!" Lloyd replied quickly jumping up and down

"I sense that Lloyd will only getting a sugar rush from the candy he wants you to buy him" Zane said waking up

"Yeah we kinda figured that out a long time ago." Cole said

"So. What are we going to do about them" Cole said motioning his head towards my friend and my sister.

"Leave 'em be" I said walking away from the campsite.

**Nobody's POV**

Cole,Zane, and Lloyd just shrugged their shoulders and started following the red ninja. They soon caught up with their future self's.

**Jay's POV**

I woke up to the girl I'm so in love with in my arms. She looked even more beautiful even if she almost lost her life twice in two days. I would protect her with my life even if it meant risking my own. I slowly sat up not wanting to wake up Nya. I stood up and streched. It had finally occured to me that everyone else was gone. I heard Nya start to wake up.

**Nya's POV**

I woke up because i didn't feel the protection I felt all night. I woke and saw Jay looking around the campsite. I soon stand up and feel a pain in my back 'This is what I get for sleeping on the ground' I thought to myself. I saw that everyone was gone.

**Nobody's POV**

Jay and Nya stood there looking for their friends.

"Where could they be!" Jay shouted to no one in particular

"Who knows." Nya repiled softly

Jay and Nya started walking into the forest. Nya glently grabbed Jay's hand. They both blushed. They suddleny heard laughing. They walked into a clearing were they saw both Zane's dancing. Apparently they had their humor switch on. Once Nya and Jay came closer and they saw them doing the robot. Nya giggled sightly and Jay laughed his head off.

After 5 minutes of laughing at the two Zane's Nya asked them why they left the campsite.

"Well, we didn't want to wake the two lovebirds up" Cole said

"Hahaha make fun of us all you want Cole. We're happy" Jay said crossing his arms

"You shouldn't be worried about me you should be worried about Mr. Volcano over there" Cole said pointed towards Kai

"Don't worry about him he lightens up eventually" future Jay said

"I hope so" Jay said

"Don't worry about him" Nya said to Jay " I know he'll lighten up. He did eventually with me moving in with you guys"

"True" Jay repiled

"Okay guys time to get going" future Cole said

They all walked over to the future ninja and formed a circle.

"Now think about somthing that happened very recently" future Jay said

They all focused on a moment recently. There was a bright flash then it dimmed. They all opened their eyes and saw they were at Jay's parent's junkyard.

**With future Nya**

**Nya's POV**

Just like before the pain was terrible. I was happy I was having twins but, also sad becasue I'll be to weak to protect my new born childern. I heard crying and relief from the intense pain. I grab a towel and wrap the baby in it. I look and she what it was. A boy. Kain suddenly opened his eyes he niether mine or Jay's eyes, it had Kai's. My newborn baby boy would take after his uncle._ 'Greeeat'_ I thought to myself. I picked up Nora and Kain. They looked so much alike. I quieckly grab some food and water to keep my strentgh up. I almost dirted off untill I heard the door open to the person I despise the most. Lord Garmadon.

**In a cave outside Ninjago (Future)**

A figure sat in the cave Indian style. Smoke drifting upwards in front of him. He saw the dark lord walking towards a old friend. He gasped. Suddenly he saw a ghostly figure of Sensei Wu he spoke quickely "You know what you must do."Then Sensei Wu was gone.

"Yes I know it's time" He said walking outside of the cave into daylight. Revealing himself after many years of hiding.

_**Do you know who it is don't tell anybody PM me if you think you know who it is. Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I have a Author Note at the bottom so please look at it. I don't own Ninjago. Also RedMyFavourite, and ninjagosliverninja1 got the mysterious figure right who will be revealed in this chapter.**_

**With the "mysterious figure"**

**His POV**

I was walking though a unknown village outside Ninjago. I could tell people where staring, I havn't been seen since my last battle with my father. I mentaly kicked myself for running away from my destiny. As I was walking I heard many people whisper

"Is that the Green Ninja?"

"He has returned"

"If he returned that means Lord Garmadon is back!"

I have not returned I have just came out of hiding afaird to face my father. So actually I have returned just not in the way people think. I come up on a hill and I see a new and improved city. I am Lloyd Garmadon and it is my destiny to face Lord Garmadon it's the ultimate battle to save Ninjago or destroy it. I start running to the place where Lord Garmadon is holding Nya captive. Ninja Headquaters.

**With Future Nya**

**Nya POV**

I see Lord Garmadon walk in the room. I'm sitting on the couch holding the twins. He speaks "Ahh I see you have given me two new apprenticess instead of one." He smirk evily

I think of this as my only chance to get out of here. I gently set down the newborns and stand up. I run to the lamp and pick it up and smack Garmadon in the head with it. He falls on his back to the ground. I run over to the couch and pick up Nora and Kain and run out the door. Even if I did make the plans for the building I'm still not familar with all the halls ways and doors. I go down about 4 flights of stairs and head out the stairwell door. I see a flash of green in front of me.

I know who it is.

"Lloyd!" I say with excitment

"Nya? Are you okay?" Lloyd said in a deep voice "What are you holding?"

I step closer towards him and let him see the new editions to the ninja family. His eyes widen, but I can tell from under his mask he's smiling.

"Come on I need to get you out of here" he says jogging towards the elevator just a few feet away. I walk over to him, he presses the button, We waited a few seconds. When the elevator door opened we saw a tall figure with four arms in the elevator waitng...

**With the ninja**

**Jay's POV**

Out of all the places we had to come here. I saw myself walk up to my parents house in the middle of the junkyard.

"Maybe the present power sphere is in the junkyard" Kai said walking in front of us

"Well you guys look in here and we'll look outside the junkyard" future Cole said walking out of the junkyard followed by the other ninja. We walked up to the small garage and watched me my dad, and my mom talk.

**No one's POV**

The ninja along with Nya, and Lloyd stand outside the small garage full of inventions.

"Oh Jay you came!" Edna said giving Jay a hug

"Howdy son how's that lovely g-g-gale of yours?" Ed asked

"Oh Nya uhh... she's okay" Jay said nervously

"Jay I have the perfect thing for you to give to Nya" Edna said walking towards the house across the junkyard.

Ed started showing Jay the new inventions he has been working on. There was many that has failed but Jay fixed some of the circuts. When Edna came back.

She had a red velvet box in her hand, as she opened it a sparkle came from it. A ring with a diamond in the middle with sapphires and ruby's surrounding it.

"What is it" Jay asked

"It's your grandmother's wedding ring" Edna smiled hopfully Jay would catch on

"But why would you-" Jay had a slight blush on his cheecks

"Mom, me and Nya havn't been seeing eachother that long" Jay said

"I never said you had to give it to her anytime soon. I know you'll know when the right time is it give it to her" Edna said giving him the ring in the box "Now go on home I'm sure there's someone special waiting for you" Edna smile and Ed winked.

Jay walked up to them and gave them a hug "Bye mom. Bye dad" Jay said walking out of the junkyard

Nya caught somthing in the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw a buldge in Jay's pocket it was square. It brought a smile to her face at the thought of Jay proposing to her. Jay noticed Nya looking at her pocket. He looked up so did she they smiled and started to slowly walk away from the group to a private area in the junkyard.

They walked behind a pile of junk and sat on a old freezer.

"Jay.."Nya said with a smile

He looked up with a look in his eyes that said 'Do you want to?' Nya nodded

Jay pulled out the box and went down on one knee

"Nya you are my everything.

You're my sun in the morning and my moon at night without you, there would be no happiness in my life.

I will never ever let anybody ever take you away from me.

Will you marry me"

Nya had tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't speak, even if she knew before he asked.

"I'd love to Jay" Nya leaned in and kissed Jay. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart and looked into eachother eyes and smiled. Jay pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Nya's finger. That day was offically the best day ever.

_**Here's my Author Note**_

_**1. For those of you who have read my one-shot 'The Proposal' after some of my reviews I got people wanting more. To all your wishes I will make more to that story. The bad news I don't know when I will post it. I'm working on it right now. That's pretty much it. Don't forget to review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here's Ch. 21 coming at ya'll. I don't own Ninjago! Hope you guys rememver some of the characters I introduced in earlier chapters ;). Plus, I must give credit to GoldenSunlight for coming up with the location and the features of the power sphere's. Enjoy!**_

**With Kolby**

I can't believe mom let me go to the skate park by myself! She's always concered about some evil guy named Lord Gamelldon or Garmadom or somthing like that. I don't know why she's so concered. But whatever I pushed all the thoughts aside and started skate boarding. I was by myslf untill some of my friends came to skate to.

"Hey Kolby what's up?" Zach asked

"Nothing really" I said as I stoped my grinding on the stair railing

"Lucky my mom's trying to get me into flute lessons" Zach says taking off his backpack and pulling out his hover board.

"Well at least you have a hover board" I said with a frustrated look on my face

Zach puts his board down"I don't get it Kolby, your mom and dad are the best inventors in Ninjago and their heros, why don't you have one?" Zach asks looking at me.

"I don't know." I said. i was about to go down on the ramp when I heard crying and screaming coming closer. I knew who it was. Kate. She came closer and started hugging me knees.

"Kol- kolby.." she tryed speaking in between sobs.

"Kate what's wrong?" I asked her sitting down on the ground next to her.

"I went home and the house was a mess and there was holes in the walls and mommy's robot suit was in the living room and- and"

"And what!" I was getting agrivated

*sniff*" And mommy was gone!" she finished breaking down into sobs

Before I could say anything the ground started rumbling. Me and Kate couldn't move we were stuck there in fear as for Zach he ran away. I picked up my board and was about to run away as well when 7 black and orange snakes popped out of the ground.

I could only scream in fear "SERPENTINE!"

Before me or Kate could scream any more I heard a robotic voice " Voice identification clarified"

"What the- " My skate board started to transform into a storm glider like my dad's but smaller. Kate and I jumped in and started flying away from the serpentine. The two seats were side by side, we took only to see the serpentine following us.

"Kolby what's going on?" Kate asked

"I don't - " before I could finish the screen lit up. We saw our mom and dad's faces come on.

"Kolby, Kate if your watching this it means I have been kidanapped and your father is on a mission, the city is in danger Lord Garmadon has returned." mom said with a concered look on her face.

"If you were attacked by serpentine it means Lord Garmadon has ordered them to capture you. The storm glider is in auto pilot. Push the white, red, and black button the contact Aunt Leah, Aunt Taylor, and Aunt Ashley." Dad finished

"The storm glider should take you to a private location. When you get there listen to your aunt's and stay with them. We love you" mom finshed before the screen went to static.

As we were told we pressed the color corinated buttons. The storm glider made a sharp left turn. Towards the desert outside of Ninjago.

**In the future at Cole's house**

There was 3 woman sitting in a the large living room watching some romatic movies. Right when the guy was about to confess his feelings for the girl. The 3 women's braclet's vibarted, they all looked at eacother in shock. They knew what had to be done.

**With the ninja**

Nya and Jay ended their long kiss, they leaned their foreheads against eachother and looked into eachother's eyes brown meeting blue, the world seemed to stop. Jay leaned in slighty trying to capture Nya's lips again, but before he could their heard snickering.

"Really guys, you should grow up!" Nya yelled at the three ninja standing behind the pile of junk.

"Oh, Nya were just playing with you." Kai said with a slight grin on his face but, no one could miss the flash of anger in his eyes warning Jay to take care of his little sister.

"But we are most glad for your union" Zane said

"Great going spark plug" Cole said giving Jay a slight punch in the arm

"Uh, guy's, where's Lloyd?" Nya asked looking for any sign of the young boy in green.

"Look up" Kai said pointing towards the largest pile of junk. Lloys stood on top with a broken surf board.

"Surf's up!" Lloyd yelled sliding down the pile of junk towards them. Before he hit the bottom he made a sharp turn and got garbage all over the ninja and Nya.

"Ewww" Nya said looking at her stained and smelly clothes

"LLOYD!" the three ninja said together

"Uhh opps.." Lloyd said with a small smile on his face

"Hey guys we found where the present power sphere is!" future Jay said coming up behind Nya.

" Yea we- What's that smell?" future Cole said pinching his nose alond with the other ninja along with Lloyd.

"Don't ask" Kai said with a ticked off voice

"Okay" future Jay said

"I sense we are running out of time" future Zane said

"Well then let's go!" future Cole said running off towards the next power sphere.

**With future Nya and Lloyd**

"Leaving so soon" Lord Garamdon said stepping out of the elevator

" Don't come any closer dad" Lloyd said making a ball of energy and shot it at Lord Garmadon. The energy didn't even touch him let alone hurt him.

"Don't you get it, you can't touch me. I am the past Lord Garmadon only the past Lloyd can defeat me. You can not harm me." Garmadon took out the Shurikens of Ice and shot them at Lloyd and Nya it froze them instantly.

Lord Garmadon laughed and started pushing the blocks of ice towards the nearest room. To contain them. Once he was inside and closed the door he took out the Sword of Fire and melted the ice. Once Nya and Lloyd were unfrozen from their knee's up Lord Garmadon left od locked the door behind him. Lloyd and Nya were offically back at square one.

_**So watcha think. Who are the 3 woman? Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hope you guys thought about who the 3 women are because they will be relieved in this chapter! Enjoy! Also if I hadn't mention it before Lloyd is not older in this story he is young and was never trasformed into a teenager so he aged regualarly. Kendojay788, StoriesAreMagic, RandomnessGirl14, Ilovelloyd11, cutebilly182, got who Taylor, Leah, and Ashley right!**_

**With future Nya and Lloyd**

**Nya's POV**

I can't believe Lord Garmadon froze us atleast he didn't take Nora and Kain. On the bright side Lloyd's here. Lloyd unfroze his feet with his elemental powers and moved onto me. Once my feet were unfrozen I walked over to the nearby love seat and sat down with the twins in my hand's.

"Lloyd why did you leave?" I asked the teenager

"I don't know I guess I was scared to face my father" he replied with a hint of guilt on his face

Before I could say anything my braclet vibrated. I knew that the serpentine were sent to kidnap Kolby and Kate. Lloyd heard it and asked me "What's that?"

"It's my braclet me and Jay knew that someday Lord Garmadon would try and capture Kate and Kolby so we made a emergency alert with my braclet. It vibrated because Taylor, Ashley, or Leah has the kids and the serpentine are chasing them." I finished with a small smile.

"So they ninja finally decided to settle down huh?" Lloyd asked leaning against the wall with a sly grin on his face.

"Yep." I replied with a big smile

"So tell me Nya, what else have I missed since I've been gone?" he asked

"Alot." I answered

**With the ninja**

"Ughh it's so hot" Lloyd whined for the fourth time

"We know" the four young ninja said

"So where is the present power sphere?" Nya asked

"The Lost city of Ouroborus" future Cole said turning towards the young ninja only to see them dragging Lloyd by his ninja suit. The future ninja chuckled at the sight.

After about 5 more minutes of walking the stopped to rest. Suddenly there was a ringing.

"What's that?" Jay asked

"It's my phone built into my arm panel" future Zane said flipping open his arm panel " It's Leah!"

All the future ninja jumped up a the sound of the name and went over to Zane

"Who's Leah?" Kai asked only to be shushed by the future Jay.

"Zane the serpentine are back and Garmadon has Nya." the voice was sweet a feminie " Kolby and Kate activated the alert system, Ninjago is in lock down. We believe that Lord Garmadon has Nya trapped in Ninja Headquaters"

"Is everyone okay?" future Zane asked

"Yes. But I have to go. Kolby and Kate are flying towards the secerct location. Which I have no idea where it is." Leah said

"You will soon, just stay safe" future Zane said about to push the end button but was stopped by Leah.

"Wait. You guys aren't going to believe this but there has been runmors that Lloyd has returned. I have to go. I love you and stay safe." Leah said before the call was ended

"Lloyd has returned" future Jay said

"Ummm. Not that it's important or anything but who's Leah?" Kai asked stepping closer towards the future ninja. The all looked at eachother.

"Leah is my fiancee" future Zane said

"Your what!" the four ninja shouted together

"Well yea you don't think we were going to let Jay and Nya have all the fun right?" future Kai said. Suddenly, Zane fell over backwards from shock.

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Cole said

"You need to know about, no. What you want to know, there's alot." future Cole said

"Will you tell us?" Kai asked

"I guess we can" future Jay said

"I sense no harm in doing so" future Zane said making a ice hut. Everyone just looked at him.

"What? We might be here awhile" future Zane said as everyone sat in the sand under the hut.

"So where do we start" future Kai said rubbing his chin looking at his younger self and friends.

"I'll go" future Cole said " Well I have a wife named Taylor. We got married... about 3 years ago. After we got married Taylor wanted a kid so we did she's 3 years old and her names Brooke. In the future me and Taylor have a buisness it's called Rock Soild Sports." future Cole finished

"So what's Taylor like" Cole asked wide eyed

"She alot like us. She like to do extreme sports and she's a leader. She has golden blonde hair and emarld green eyes." future Cole said

Cole couldn't speak but only have his mouth wide open and his eyes widened.

"Cole close your mouth unless you want somthing to fly in there and lay eggs" Kai said pushing up on Cole's chin making his mouth close.

"Okay what about me?" Kai asked the future ninja

Future Kai started out " Well I have a wife named Ashley. We got married only 6 months ago. I have a baby boy named Andrew. Ashely's a lawyer and one of the best one's in Ninjago. I have a blacksmith company, that is spread through all of Ninjajgo." future Kai finished

"Ha. I told you Nya that my blacksmith skills you'd improve." Kai said crossing his arms in victory

"I highly doubt that in the future you probably just hire people to do the work for you or you probably just call me" Nya said with a smirk on her face.

"Guys, guys, guys, stop your sibling rivarly" Cole said agrivated

"I think it's cute when Nya's mad" Jay said recieving a giggle from Nya

"May we please get on with the story." Zane asked nicley

"You're right Zane I want to hear about your future" Kai said agreeing with Zane

"Okay. Of course you know I have a finacee named Leah. We don't have any kids, but we are thinking about adopting. We are both great cooks and have a 5 star restraunt.

"Zane aren't you afaird that Leah will grow older without you?" Cole asked

"Well, Leah is also a scientist and so was her father. One day when she and her fahter were in the labatory. They were working on a way to get people out of a coma and some chemicals spilled. There was an explosion and Leah got in the middle of it. The chemicals were anti -aging substances and somthing else that was unknown and it caused Leah to stay 25 forever. Leah can never age and niether can I it is both a curse and a blessing. But we agreed we would get through it together." future Zane finished with a small smile on his face

The younger ninja had no idea what to say, they felt said for both Zane's. Future Cole decided to break the silence

"Come on guys we have a long way to go" future Cole said standing up

"You're right" the young blue ninja said

They started walking, after 5 mins they saw a flash of light. Once it slowly dimed they could see where they were. The Lost City of Ouroborous.

**With Leah, Taylor, and Ashley**

All three of them ran to the large garage, there was nothing in sight but them of course being the ninja's wives thye had to be sneaky. Taylor walked over to the far wall and punched it in various places. The ground started to shake, the floor opened and the Destinies Bounty came rising up through the floor. They all 3 ran up the ramp to the ship.

"Wait!" Ashley said worried

"What is it" Taylor asked

"The kids we can't just leave them here" Ashely said looking back at the door leading to the house.

"She's right we have to bring them with us" Leah said

"Okay, Ashley go get the kids and me and Leah will start up the ship" Taylor said

Ashely jumped off the ship and ran into the house. She ran down the long hallway untill she came up to a door that had the name 'Brooke' spelled out in pink letters. She opened the door and saw a young girl with black hair sitting in the floor coloring.

"Hi Aunt Ashley" Brooke said looking up at the woman. Ashley went over to a small portable crib and picked up a infant child. " Come on Brooke where leaving" Ashley said holding out her spare hand.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked standing up and taking Ashley's hand

"I don't know" Ashley said

"Okay" the girl smiled softly

They ran into the garage to the ship. Taylor and Leah got it started up. Ashley went into the brigde and pressed a button, a panel from the wall slid out and another portsble crib popped open. She set the infant down in the crib, as it yawned slighty and went back to sleep.

"What know?" Ashley asked Taylor

"Cole told me that the green button would be the key so we'll just have to go with that." Taylor said pushing the green button. The ship started to float buy fell back to the ground.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Brooke asked Taylor. She looked at the control panel everything seemed to be in good shape. Wait, she saw a red flashing light. Low fuel, great.

"Hold on guys gotta put gas in the Bounty" Taylor said walking off the ship towards some gas cans on the other side of the garage.

"Who was the lat one to drive the bounty?" Ashley asked frustrated

"I think it was Kai" Leah said

"And I think it was Zane" Ashley said looking at Leah

"And what maked you say that?" Leah asked stepping closer to Ashley

"WELL..-" Ashley was cut off by the infant baby boy crying

"Andrew's waking up" Brooke said

Ashley walked over to the crib and picked up the infant only to smell something fowl

"Looks like it's a dirty diaper" Ashely said

Taylor walked into the bridge to start up the ship again. With sucess it started and Taylor hit the green button. The ship started going up once more, the roof opened up to allow the ship to exit. They flew to the desert outside of Ninjago, wishing that Kolby and Kate were all right.

_**Very long, I know. Just review people, and I'll have the next chapter up by Monday. I promise!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**As I promised I would update Monday and today's Monday. So here's Ch.23**_

**In the future with Lloyd and Nya**

"...and that's pretty much it" Nya finished

"Wow. How long was I gone?" Lloyd asked with a flicker of saddness in his eyes

" 4 years." Nya said waiting for Lloyd's reaction

"Four years?!" Lloyd said with tears in his eyes"There's no way she's going to forgive me"

"Who's she?" Nya asked getting up for the floor and walked over to Lloyd and sat down next to him

"Remeber Haley?" Lloyd asked Nya

"Yeah how could I forget she made you so happy" Nya said with concern written all over her face

"Yeah I know, but after I found out my dad was still alive I never told her where I was going or I was even leaving. There's no way she could forgive me know" Lloyd said with tears running down his face

"Lloyd, Haley's a understanding person, she will forgive you." Nya said feeling sorry for Lloyd

"I know she will it's just. What if she found somebody else" Lloyd repiled bringing his knee's to his chest and resting his forehead on them.

"Lloyd, Haley loves you. When you two starting dating I could see it in both your eyes. You two were happy with eachother" Nya said giving Lloyd a hug.

Lloyd accepted the hug and cryed on Nya's shoulder. Lloyd knew that he could trust Nya, she was like a mother to him. A mother he never knew. When Nya and Lloyd pulled apart from the hug, the twins started to cry.

"I'll help you" Lloyd said wiping the tears off of his face and standing next to Nya. She walked over to the new borns and picked up Nora, while Lloyd picked up Kain.

"Ha. Kain looks alot like Kai" Lloyd said smiling down at the baby who reached up and pulled on his ear

"Ow. Ow. Ow, Nya please help. ." Lloyd pleaded while Kain was tugging at his ear. Nya giggled and walked over to Lloyd and took Kain from his arms and gave Nora to him.

"Here Nora's alittle more calmer than Kain" Nya said rocking Kain back and forth

"So does Jay know that you had them yet?" Lloyd asked

Nya froze and answered quitley " He doesn't even know that I had twins" Lloyd snickered picturing Jay's reaction.

Suddenly the door slide open and Garmadon walked in the room. Nya pulled Kain close to her and backed away, Lloyd saw this and asked "Nya what's wrong?"

Nya repiled with a shaky breathe " Garamdon wants to take away Nora and Kain and make them his apprentices.

Lloyd turned to his father and back away as the dark lord walked closer. "Either you give me the twins or I will be more than happy to brainwash this young girl. " Garmadon said as two men walked in with a girl with red hair. They had her by the arms.

"Is-is that Haley?" Lloyd said as his eyes widened

"Yes it is. You have 1 hour to decided you goes and who stays. The choice is your's Lloyd" Garmadon said walking out of the room leaving Haley behind.

Nya set down Kain and took Nora away from Lloyd. Once Lloyd's arms were free he ran over the knocked out girl. He turned her over and saw a long cut across her right cheek, it was still fresh. Lloyd ripped of the sleve from his ninja suit and pressed it against her face. Haley moaned and her eyes opened slowly. Brown meeting Hazel.

"L-Lloyd is that you?" Haley asked lifting her hand up to his face and wiped away the tears.

"It's me Haley" Lloyd said grabbing her hand on his face and closing his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Haley asked as tears ran down her face

"I was scared about facing my father and I was scared he would come after you. Can you ever forgive me?" Lloyd asked looking into Haley's chocolate brown eyes

"Of course I can" Haley answered. She sat up slightly and pushed her lips against his. They stayed there kissing with tears running down their faces. Nya sat on the couch, she was happy that Lloyd was happy, but she couldn't help her mind. It drifted off to Jay and how if he didn't make it in time Garmadon would take their kids. She got up and walked to the window, she looked out of it and whispered to herself "Where are you Jay?"

**With the ninja**

"The Lost City of Ouroborous" Nya said in awe

"So where is the power sphere?" Cole asked

"Up there" future Kai pointed upwards towards a large stone snake head **(A/N. Remember the snake head where Pythor put the Fang Blades to releash the Great Devorour? Well that's where it is)**

"So how do we get up their?" Jay asked looking up towards the statue and covering his eyes from the sun

"Not we, you" future Cole answered pointing to Nya and Jay.

"Yea. Yea. Yea. We know the drill" Jay said and walked towards the giant snake with Nya holding his hand.

They climbed up the giant snake. Once they got to the mouth, they looked around and saw nothing.

"There's nothing up here" Jay said feeling around the walls trying to find some sort of button

"Wait, I think I found somthing" Nya shouted "It looks like a inprint. It almost looks like a ring!"

"You don't think?" Jay asked looking down at Nya's hand

"I guess we'll have to find out" Nya repiled sliiping the ring off her finger and place it in the impression.

"It's a perfect fit!" Nya said but before the could do anything else to ground started to shake

"What did you guys do!?" Kai shouted from the ground below

"I don't know!" Jay shouted back

Sudddenly the ring fell out of the wall and rolled towards the edge

"NO!" Nya yelled as she ran for the ring. She caught it, but she was really close to the edge of the mouth. She heard a crack and saw that the floor was cracking and before she knew it the stone broke from under her. She caught herself but she was only holding on by one hand!

"NYA!" Jay yelled but before he could ran to her a bright white light started at the back of the snakes mouth, as it came closer Jay got closer to the edge. Suddenly the light came flying out of the mouth, it knocked Jay off his feet, to the ground below.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jay yelled

"JAY!" everyone yelled at the same time. Right before he hit the ground a dragon came swooping down and caught him.

The dragon was black and white landed on the ground and dropped Jay on the ground. Nya pulled herself up and climbed down the steps.

"Jay are you ok?" Nya asked kneeling down next to Jay

"Yea I'm fine, but my hand feels funny" Jay lifted up his hand and saw a small white globe inbeded in his hand.

"You guys okay?" Kai said running towards them

"Yea we're fine. We got the power sphere" Nya said helping Jay up

"Well that's good" future Jay said walking up to them along with everybody else

"I sense we are running out of time" future Zane said

"Well, then let's get going" future Cole said. They all walked into a semi-circle

"So how does this work? I mean, we can't remember the future." Cole asked confused

"That's what the past and present power sphere's are for" future Cole said pointing to Nya and Jay's hands.

"Okay, Nya and Jay hold hands" future Jay ordered. Nya and Jay grabed eachothers hands without hesitation. There was a intense glow coming from them

"Now everyone touch them and we will be transpoted into the future" future Kai said

Everyone grabbed ahold of them. Once again there was a bright light and then darkness.

**With Leah, Ashley, and Taylor**

"So does anybody now where the 'Secret Location' is?" Ashley asked

"Nope" Leah answered

"Me either" Taylor said

Suddenly there was a faint beeping sound. It was coming from the giant screen on the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Leah asked

"It's a video message, from 3 years ago!" Taylor said clicking the message with the mouse

There was static, then 4 familar faces showed up. They were Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay.

"If you are watching this, it means we have gone into the past to help our past self's, and Nya has been captured by Lord Garmadon. Our past self don't know that we lied to them about us knowing who wins the battle so when you meet them don't metion it." Cole said

"In about 10 minutes you will be arriving to my parnets junk yard. They already know what it means. I have told them what to do we you arrived, listen to them and you will be safe." Jay said

"If you do want to help us rescue Nya. Then we only tell you to be carefull." Zane said with concern in his eyes.

"We love you" they all said together and the message ended

"So that's it?" Ashley said

"There is no way we are just going to sit at Jay's parents place and act like the little defenseless ninja house wives. I for one am going to go and help my friends and husband. We have missed out in to many fights against evil because 'Oh you're pregant or I never taught you how to fight" Taylor said crossing her arms "What do you guys say you in or not?"

"I'm in" Ashley repiled

"Same here" Leah finished

"I'm in too mommy" Brooke said tugging at Taylor's pant's leg

"Oh no, you, Andrew, Kate, and Kolby are staying Uncle Jay's ,mommy and daddy's house." Taylor said while picking up Brooke

"I want to help save Aunt Nya, too" Brooke said making a puppy dog face to help convince Taylor

"That's not going to work on me this time" Taylor said putting down Brooke and walking towards the window. In the distance she could see a junk yard. She knew soon that she would the adventure of a life time.

**With Kate and Kolby**

"Who's Lord Garmadon, Kolby?" Kate asked he older brother

"What? Mom or dad never told you?" Kolby asked his sister

"No, they said would tell me when I was older" Kate repiled

"Well, maybe I should tell you know" Kolby said

"Okay" Kate said listening to her brother

_**So there's Ch. 23. What did you guys think about Haley, she's based off of me? Review what you think!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**School sucks! Most of you probably know that by now but just reminding you. I'm trying to write and post when I can. Enjoy! Also I almost forgot Ilovelloyd11 I will be using your OC Maddie, she will appear in Future chapters! Like I said before Enjoy! P.S. If you're a Ninjago fan you MUST read my Author's Note at the bottom!**_

**With Lloyd, Haley and Nya**

Nya and Haley had fallen asleep leaving Lloyd awake to watch for his father. Lloyd was leaning up against the couch were Nya and the twins lay with Haley in his arms. Lloyd knew he couldn't save them, he was confused. All those years living and hiding really took away his ninja skills. Lloyd knew that if the guys didn't hurry and get here, there would no way he could save them. This time as usual Garmadon had the upper hand. Lloyd soon drifted off into a light sleep, leaving the spirit of Sensei Wu to watch over them.

**With Kolby and Kate**

Soon enough after losing the Serpentine, Kate and Kolby made it to the secret location. The sight was amazing they have never been that high up before.

"You have arrived" the mini Strom Glider said slowly make its way to the ground, where the saw an elderly couple. The top opened up and the both jumped out.

"Grandma!Grandpa!" Kate and Kolby said simultaneously

"Well would you lo-look at that Edna Th-they decided to come and visit us" Ed said walking towards the children

"Why of course Ed didn't you what they came in?" Edna said pointing towards the Storm Glider

"Well would yo-you look at that!" Ed stuttered

"Come on children, let's go inside" Edna said pushing Kate and Kolby towards the house in the middle of the junkyards

"But, we want to help mommy!" Kate said looking at her grandmother

"Yea and dad!" Kolby added on to his sister's earlier statement

"Well-"before Edna could finish the Destinies Bounty came flying over the junk yard. It stopped and landed.

"Ahh! What is that!?" Kolby screamed a unmanly scream before jumping behind his grandfather.

"Kate, Kolby, say hello to the Destinies Bounty!" Ed shouted over the sound of the engines

**With Ashley, Taylor, and Leah**

"Okay guys I think we're here" Taylor said to Ashley and Leah

"What makes you say that?" Ashley asked burping Andrew

"Well, we landed and I can see Ed and Edna. Plus, I see Kate and Kolby. So yea that's why I think we're here" Taylor replied with attitude in her voice

"Jeez. Taylor why are you so moody?" Ashley asked

"I don't know why you have to ask so many questions!?" Taylor literally shouted to Ashley

"Mama please don't yell it hurt my ears" Brooke said standing next to Taylor

"I'm sorry Brooke. I just don't feel well today" Taylor replied picking up her daughter

"Do you miss daddy?" Brooke asked looking into her mother's pale blue eyes

"Yes. I do miss daddy, maybe that's why I don't feel good" Taylor replied setting Brooke by Ashley

"Okay." Brooke said as she toddled over to her toys

"Taylor have you seen Leah?" Ashley asked putting Andrew in his crib

"Yea, I think she went to the bathroom." Taylor said walking towards the door "But she's been in there for 10 minutes. I'm going to go check on her." Taylor said walking out the door to the deck

"I'm coming with you" Ashley said following Taylor

They walked to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and bathroom. They reached the bathroom and knocked but, there was nobody there.

"Maybe, she's in the guy's bathroom" Ashley said walking towards the guy's bedroom. It was neat and clean, surprisingly.

"Leah, you in here?" Taylor asked

"Yea, I- "there was a pause and then there was a gagging sound then a splash in the toilet.

"Leah we're coming in" Ashley said

"No, please don't" Leah replied

"Well, to bad" Taylor kicked down the door to see Leah sitting by the toilet. Her face was pale and the smell was disgusting

"Leah, what's really wrong with you?" Taylor asked kneeling down next to her friend

"I –I -I" Leah stuttered

"What's wrong?!" Ashley took Leah by the shoulders and looked into her eyes

"I am pregnant!" Leah screamed and she started crying

"Awww congrats!" Ashley said pulling Leah into a hug "Why are you crying?"

"Zane doesn't even know yet!" Leah said sobbing into her hands

"Well, when did you find out?" Taylor asked

"Yesterday"

"You haven't seen Zane in 3 days. You can tell him when they come back" Ashley said helping Leah up

"I guess your right" Leah replied putting a smile on her face

"Of course I am" Ashley said walking out of the bathroom

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked out as well. Leah stayed behind, she looked in the mirror. As she did she lifted up her shirt and rubbed her belly, she suddenly felt something move. It wasn't the hard but a very small movement. She smiled, put down her shirt and walked out of the bathroom.

**With the Ninja**

Once the darkness consumed them, they woke up within 5 minutes.

"Ugh I'm never time traveling again" Cole said rubbing his head

"I hear you on that one" Kai said also standing up standing up along with everybody else

"Where are we?" Nya asked looking around

"I don't know but it all looks familiar" Jay said

"I sense that we are in Ninjago City but in the future" Zane said

"What about you Zane what do you sense?" future Cole asked his comrade

"I sense happiness and joy but also guilt" future Zane said

"What are you talking about? Future Jay asked

"In our time I sense that something good happened to Leah" future Zane said with concern in his eyes "Let's not let that stop us, when we are so close"

"Are you sure Zane" future Kai asked

"Yes, I am positive" future Zane replied

"Okay let's go" future Jay said

The ninja walked all over Ninjago before but, this time it advanced. There was flying cars, giant Monorails in the middle of the streets. There were robots doing all the work.

"Wow, Ninjago is so big now!" Jay said looking at all the cool stuff

"Is this what it's like in the future?" Kai asked

"Well, it's a lot different thanks to technology, but here it's more advanced." Future Jay said

"Oh, that's cool. So where do we go for the Future Power Sphere?" Jay asked

"I don't know, Zane?" future Cole asked Zane

"I have picked up its energy signature." Future Zane said opening his arm panel" It's 12 clicks to the north."

"Lead the way Zane" future Jay said

Zane lead the way, it wasn't before long before, and they came to a giant building. It was called the Hall of Ninjago Hero's. Outside of the building was a crowd, there was the mayor of Ninjago.

"I have called you here today, to acknowledge the hero's that saved Ninjago over the last 50 years!" The mayor said "Sadly, most of the heroes have passed. So we have invited the remaining hero's and their decedents!" The crowd went wild. Up on the stage stood 5 people.

"Know I will introduce the one remaining hero that stood with the ninja.

"Nya Walker! She was and still is the Samurai, and she is the only one left from the ninja's time." The mayor announced.

Everyone had wide eyes and looked at Nya who stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that she would be left behind while her friends went on into another life without her

_**Now for my Author's Note; I was on my deviant ART and I got a message saying this:**_

_They said:_

_"I have an idea to help save the TV show Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu but I'll need your help!_

_So Starting February 2013, Ninjago is being discontinued. Cartoon Network will be replacing it with crappy Lego Friends or The Legend of Korra. I NEED UR HELP TO LET THE CREATORS KNOW HOW MUCH WE LOVE NINJAGO! If I'm right, every Ninjago fan who wants the show to stay should do a bunch of drawings, journals, groups, etc. to get people to notice. If we do so, more and more people will do this and hopefully if enough people participate, we will get noticed and the creators might continue Ninjago. TOGETHER, WE SHALL TRY TO SAVE NINJAGO!_

_I also heard that the next episode is on the way_

_so help Ninjago and SAVE THE DOJO!_

_As Dareth say's ^^"_

_GUYS I think this is a great idea and we need to pass the word around to get LEGO's attention! I've already E-Mailed the company earlier today but this might just work! We need this to get around! Post to their official Facebook pages and make sure that LEGO knows we mean it!_

_**I really don't know if it's true or not but, if it is I'm really mad and upset. So pass the word around! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, My computer crashed and I'm updating from my mom's computer Plus, I had to rewrite this whole chapter all over again. Hopefully that problem will be fixed soon. Ilovelloyd11's OC is showing up in this chapter. I do not own Ninjago. Enjoy Ch.25!**_

_With the Ninja_

On the top steps of the Museum future Nya stood with 5 other people. For some reason they all looked oddly familiar.

"Who are those people up there?" Kai asked

"I don't know but they look very familiar" future Jay said stepping closer to the stage.

"Now I would like to introduce the ninja decedents!" the mayor announced

"I guess we'll find out now." Future Cole said turning his attention to the mayor

"Here is the one and only, Maggie Garmadon!" the mayor said turning towards the girl in the pink ninja suit. She had light red hair with blonde highlights; she had hazel eyes, and a green necklace that adored her neck.

"Wait, did he say Maggie Garmadon?" Lloyd asked looking up at the girl

"Doesn't she kind look like Haley?" future Jay asked

"Wait, she does!" future Kai replied

"You don't mean?" future Cole followed

"May scan show she is defiantly the daughter of Lloyd and Haley" future Zane concluded

"Who's Haley?" Lloyd asked

"Your future girlfriend" future Jay said in a soft whisper

"My WHAT!" Lloyd literally shouted luckily for them nobody heard them.

"I guess you guys are right she does kinda look like Lloyd." Jay said

"Now let's introduce the Master of Lightings, daughter and son" the mayor said "Kolby Walker, and Kate Cloud" Kate and Kolby stepped up. Kate was in an aqua blue ninja suit, and Kolby was in an orange red ninja suit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are Kate and Kolby in ninja suits?!" future Jay shouted "And why is Kate's last name Cloud?!"

"Calm down Jay, she probably got married" future Cole said putting a hand on Jay's shoulder

"MARRIED!" future Jay yelled

"Oh Jay calm down. In our time Kate's 6, right now she's probably in her 30's" future Kai said

Jay muttered something under his breath and crossed his arms.

"Ha, I see Jay doesn't change in the future" Cole stated

"Nope he's still dorky and annoying as usual." future Kai said

"Hey!" both Jay's shouted at the same time, making Nya giggle.

"Brother's the mayor is speaking once more" Zane said pointing to the top steps of the museum

"Now we have to introduce the Master of Fire's son! Andrew Flame!" the mayor stated. Andrew stepped forward, wearing a crimson red ninja suit

"Ughhh, too much confusion!" Kai shouted

"Shhh, he's announcing the last person" Nya shushed Kai

"Now the leader of the group, Brooke Harris!" Brooke stepped forward wearing a black ninja suit similar to her father

"Even though, four of the ninja are not here at the moment, we will acknowledge them. Nora Maxwell and Kain Walker, Freddie Stone, and Julian Frost! Even if our hero's don't have the same powers as their parents, they have trained in hand-to-hand combat with the help of their teacher, Sensei Nya. Now it will be a pleasure to open the new museum, to acknowledge our fallen heroes." The mayor cut the giant red ribbon with scissors. Everybody cheered and went into the museum.

The ninja finally got inside, the sight shocker everyone even the future ninja. There was a giant statue made out of stone. The figures were Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya. When you looked behind it there were 4 separate hallways leading to different part of the museum, they went to the far right, which had a sign the read the start of the golden weapons. Once they went through the hallway that basically talked about Sensei Wu's past. The next was labeled 'The Green Ninja'.

"Let's not go through that one." Kai said walking to the next hallway

"Ahh. Come on! I want to read stuff about me!" Lloyd whined

"Well, that's a first, Lloyd wants to read." Cole joked

"Not a first that he wants to read about himself" Jay followed. The ninja joined in a hearty laugh. After arguing about whether to go down the hallway about Lloyd; he won the battle and was dragging the ninja into the hallway. After standing for 15 minutes looking at a 10 foot picture of Lloyd in his ninja suit.

"Finally, we're out of there!" Kai said

"Hey it wasn't that bad" Lloyd defended himself

"Yes it was, who wants to stare at a picture of you for 15 minutes!" Kai yelled

"Guys settle down, there's no need for yelling." Future Kai said

"Hey Zane what's wrong you've been really quiet since we've came inside" future Cole said

"It's just one of the names of the other ninja was my father's name." future Zane said closing his eyes "The only logical explanation is I have a son in the future"

"Well did you and Leah do anything lately?" future Jay said in a hushed whisper

"I-I-I don't feel comfortable answering that" future Zane stuttered

"It's okay buddy, just ask Leah if anything strange is going on with her lately" future Kai stated

"Can we please stop talking about our personal lives and look at the rest of the museum" Kai said frustrated

"Yeah of course let's get going the faster we find the Future Power Sphere the faster we can save Nya." Future Jay said walking towards the hallway labeled the '4 Masters of Spinjitzu'. As they walked inside, there were 4 pictures of the four ninja. Under each picture was a very lengthy story about them and how they became ninja. Nya and Lloyd did not like that section of the museum, after all the ninja stopped gloating about themselves. They headed to the last hallway labeled 'The mysterious Samurai X'.

"Keep your eyes open it has to be here somewhere" future Cole said walking into the section about Nya. They were meeting familiar faces. Future Nya and the new ninja, they were standing there with the mayor talking.

They went to the nearest exhibit; the first Samurai suit built_**. (A/N: the Samurai suit is the suit form season 2, Nya upgraded hers in the future. Just trying to give you an image on what it looks like) **_

It was surrounded by a glass case, the future Nya walked up to it and placed a hand on the glass giving a small sigh and walked away.

"Wow this place is amazing" Nya said walking over to a small case that held, her Samurai X helmet.

Before anybody could say anything there was explosion near the 10 ft. tall picture of Nya. The young ninja prepared themselves for battle, but were stopped by their future selves.

"You can't do anything" future Kai said

"We have to let the new ninja take care of this one" future Zane replied looking to their children

The new hero's of Ninjago pulled their masks over their faces and prepared to fight. Once the smoke cleared they saw who the threat was. Serpentine. All the generals stood with their staffs, out of nowhere a very familiar face came into the museum. Pythor.

"Pythor!" the ninja shouted

"Pythor you do not belong in Ninjago, if you don't leave now you will be forced" future Nya said preparing for battle

"Ahh if it isn't the mysterious Samurai. Shouldn't you be gone like all of your other friends?" Pythor chuckled. Future Nya gritted her teeth in anger.

"ATTACK!" Pythor shouted as he and all the other Serpentine ran forward towards the ninja. The future ninja ran into battle.

"Wow, their pretty good" Lloyd said

"Yea your right." Jay replied watching his children he would have in the future.

Unfortunately the ninja were defeated, leaving Nya to battle the whole army of Serpentine alone. She was backed up against a wall next to her old Samurai X helmet.

"Give up Samurai, your time has come." Pythor said pointing his staff to her. Future Nya's eyes widened as if she had gotten on idea. She smashed the glass case that held her Samurai helmet and put in on. She ran and jumped over the Serpentine and landed next to her Samurai Suit. Even as an 80 year old woman she can still do some moves. The glass was already smashed from Maggie being thrown into it by one of the Serpentines.

Nya pressed the button on her bracelet and the suit opened up, like good old times. The suit started up and walked off the small platform it was sitting on.

"It may be my time Pythor but, your time has come as well." future Nya said pressing some buttons in her suit. Suddenly a red force field came from the Samurai suit.

"You must protect the 4 Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu; I will finally rest with my friends." Future Nya said to her students.

"What do you mean mom?" Kate shouted

"The force field will protect all of Ninjago from my suits self-destruction. You must take care of the city, like you parents did." Nya shouted back to her students

"Self-destruct sequence started. T minus 15 seconds" the Samurai suit stated as it counted down. Kate hid her face from her mother's death. The Serpentine were confused on what was going on

"What's happening!?" Pythor shouted

As the clock counted" 5…4...3..." Nya answered his last question "Our destinies"

"..2…1...0" The suit exploded inside the force field, the ground rumbled. Once the smoke cleared the force field was released, smoke floated into the air and filled the air. Kate stumbled forward looking for her mother but all that was left was her Samurai helmet.

"Guys, look it's the power sphere!" future Cole said pointing to the helmet. A purple sphere was implanted in the forehead of the helmet, Nya walked over to it followed by the ninja, she picked it up and turned around.

It glowed brighter as she picked it up, Jay stood next to her and an intense glow came from it making everybody shield their eyes.

So... What do we do with it?" Nya asked looking up to the future ninja

"Put it on" future Cole said

Nya hesitated but put the helmet on, the helmet glowed purple. Nya and Jay's hand glowed intensely; a purple dragon came out of the helmet and spoke. "You have proven yourselves worthy of possessing the Power Spheres of Time; you may now travel through freely." A white and green dragon came crashing into the museum, the purple dragon hovered where it was as the two other dragons came racing towards it. The 3 dragon's collided make a hazel colored sphere much bigger than the other Power Spheres.

Kai noticed something; the new ninja in Ninjago were frozen in place, as if time stopped. Kai waved his hand in front of Kolby's face; he didn't even blinked let alone move.

"Guys why are they frozen and we're not?" Kai asked

"I really don't know, Zane?" future Jay seemed confused

"For once, not even my scanners can detect what's going on." Future Zane said

The power spheres glowed and shot a light to the power sphere were the 3 dragons combined. They light made a vortex.

"Where does it go?" Lloyd asked

"There's only one way to find out." Jay said walking to it. Nya and the rest of the ninja were right behind him and followed him into the vortex.

_**With Leah, Ashley, and Taylor**_

The 3 grown women walked off the ship, Taylor holding Brooke's small hand and Ashley carrying Andrew on her hip. They walked down to the elderly couple that was standing next to 2 familiar children.

"The guys said that you would tell us what to do." Taylor said to Ed and Edna

"We won't tell what to do, just where you need to go" Edna said motioning them to follow her. Edna led them to the garage, she pressed a button and a panel on the wall spun out opening a secret passage. As they walked inside, the lights came on showing all of the features of the unknown cave.

"The ninja told me to show you this when the time came." Edna said taking Andrew and Brooke from them to ensure their safety. She walked out of the cave and left them alone.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ashley asked to no one in particular

"We fight. For our sister." Taylor said walking over to a wall the seemed fake. She started to feel around to find a panel that would open it. After 5 minutes of feeling around she pressed a small rock and the wall opened up to reveal 5 suits of armor, similar to Nya's Samurai armor.

Taylor grabbed the black armor and put it on. Leah and Ashley followed putting on white and red armor. Two blue suits remained, not knowing what or who they were for, the three girls shrugged it off.

"I wonder what this is." Leah said yanking off the giant sheet from the giant structure. Dust flew into the air making them cough. Once they stopped coughing they looked up to see the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Didn't the guys tell us they scrapped this thing for spare parts?" Leah asked

"Yea they did." Ashley replied

"Why did they lie to us?" Taylor asked

"To keep you safe." a mysterious yet wise voice said

"Who's there?" Taylor asked getting ready to fight

"I am not an enemy but an old friend. I am here to guide on the path to save the Samurai" the voice replied "It is only me. Sensei Wu." A ghostly figure appeared, he was floating in the air.

"Sensei Wu?!" they all screamed at once

"How is this possible you passed away?" Taylor asked

"I am merely a ghost; I am going to help you on your path to save Nya." Sensei Wu replied

"Whatever it takes to save Nya." Ashley said

"Please guide us Sensei we need your help." Leah said bowing her head to the master

"You must stall Lord Garmadon, from hurting Nya, and the twins. You also must free Lloyd and Haley from, my brothers clutches" Wu said

"Okay that sounds- Whoa! Did you say twins?" Ashley asked

"And did you say Lloyd?" Taylor asked as well

"Why yes I did. Nya gave birth to twins 27 hours ago." Sensei replied "And yes Lloyd has returned to face his father and complete his destiny"

"So how do we help Nya, Lloyd, and Haley?" Leah asked

"You must travel to the ninja headquarters, once you reach Nya, Lloyd, and Haley you must make sure Garmadon does not get away." Sensei said

"How do we get there?" Ashley asked

"By using this of course." Sensei Wu pointed to the Ultra Sonic Raider

"Yes Sensei" they said at once

"Now go you must protect the city until the ninja return from their time travel adventure." Sensei Wu said fading away

Once Sensei Wu was gone completely, they got to work. There were many chooses of weapons, Leah got metal shurikens, Ashley got a sword, and Taylor got a scythe. Since Zane, Kai, and Cole only trained them to use that certain weapon they were stuck with no choice. They started up the Ultra Sonic Raider, which by the way ran like a charm.

A garage door opened and they zoomed out of the cave leaving the kids in Edna and Ed's care. Unknown to them Kolby and Kate were watching the whole thing. They walked into the cave analyzing their surroundings.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Kolby asked

"I don't know" Kate replied

"It looks so familiar because your parents showed this place when you both turned 3 years old." Sensei Wu said coming back into his earlier ghost form.

"AHHHHH!" Kate and Kolby screamed

Sensei just chuckled at the similar characteristics between the children and their father. Not to mention the genuine smile they share with their mother. "Do not be afraid, I trained your father to become the Master of Lighting. I sense you are distraught about your mother being kidnapped by the dark lord"

"Yes, we want to help" Kolby said stepping forward with determination written on his face

"I want to help mommy too" Kate said with big eyes

"Of course you do. Your mother was always the same way, always wanting to help out even if it meant endangering her own life. That is why the ninja created this cave so Leah, Taylor, and Ashley could prepare themselves for the battle; they also included suits for you and weapons."

"Does that mean we can help our mom?" Kolby asked

"Why yes it does. You will have to find your way on your own; my time in this world is almost up. Two is better than one." Sensei Wu said as he faded away once again

"What does that mean Kolby?" Kate asked

"It means that we have to work together, to save mom"

A light flickered on brightening the blue suits of armor. Kate and Kolby walked over to the suits, one was smaller than the other. Kolby reached up and grabbed them handing the smaller one to Kate.

Once the suits were on they looked around for a way of transportation, there was 2 skateboards sitting in the corner; one blue and one red. Kolby and Kate picked them up, with the touch they transformed into hover boards.

"Come on let's go save mom" Kolby said jumping on his board, followed by Kate. They zoomed out of the cave following the trail of dust left from the Ultra Sonic Raider.

_**With Nya, Lloyd, and Haley **_

All of them were awake, waiting for Garmadon to strike. Haley was helping Nya with the twins, Lloyd was mediating. Lloyd had nicknamed the twins, The Tornado Twins because of the constant whining.

"I always loved kids" Haley said

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll have some of your own someday" Nya said in a hushed voice motioning her head to Lloyd. Haley's cheeks became red as her hair, she giggled slightly and looked towards Lloyd

"I heard that." Lloyd said looking at the girls. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment "Nya, why do you have to embarrass people like that?" Lloyd asked

"Don't worry I'll pass the job onto the guys when they get here. Plus, I'm trying to prepare for the future when my kids get older." Nya said rocking Kain in her arms

Lloyd groaned in annoyance, putting a hand on his forehead trying to stop the minor headache that was throbbing in his head.

"Lloyd even if you have aged you still have your childish personality" Nya said

"Don't worry Lloyd, I missed your personality" Haley said holding Nora close to her chest. She looked down in sadness

"Don't worry Haley, I'm here now. And I promise you I won't leave" Lloyd said walking over to Haley

"Lloyd why don't you tell Haley about that time when you were training in the training room, and you were like ' Serpentine, it's time I Spinjitzu-ed you back into the filthy holes you came from" Nya mocked Lloyd in a country voice

Haley laughed and Lloyd sat there with his cheeks turning red "How did you know about that?"

"Lloyd, we have security cameras all over the ship. When I was pregnant with Kolby, I just stayed on the ship and in my spare time I found that tape." Nya said with a grin on her face

"You didn't show the guys did you. Because if you did I'll never hear the end of it" Lloyd said irritated

"Of course not" Nya said in a sweet and innocent voice with a hand over her chest

"You did didn't you?"

"Yep, don't worry Lloyd, when Kai was 10 he thought bras were for guys." Nya said "He went to school with one on"

Lloyd busted out laughing." Wow that is SO going against him"

Before Nya could respond the phone rang, Lloyd got up and answered it" Hello?"

"Ahh Lloyd, hopefully you have decided who to save, if not you have 30 minutes to figure it out." the line ended. Lloyd put the phone down and walked over to Nya and Haley

"Who was that?" Haley asked

"My father. We have 30 minutes, then he's going to try to destroy us." Lloyd said

"Don't worry Lloyd I'm sure, the guys will be here soon." Nya said

"I'm hope you right." Lloyd said

_**With Garmadon**_

"Curse those pesky ninja! They are going to get in my way." Garmadon shouted rising the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu up in the air

"Not if you had an army" a dark and twisted voice said

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Garmadon yelled

"It is only me." out of the shadows came Lord Garmadon

"How is this possible?" Lord Garmadon

"You are the Garmadon from the past, and I am the Garmadon from this time, If I am not mistaken." Future Garmadon said

"Yes you are correct, and what of this army you talked about." Garmadon asked

"I have taken the opportunity to go back in time and bring back all of the villains the ninja have battled." Future Garmadon said

"And what do these enemies have against the ninja?" Lord Garmadon asked

"All they want is revenge" future Garmadon replied

"Well, let me see this army" Lord Garmadon demanded

"Of course" future Garmadon replied he pulled out a time travel device and opened a portal. Lord Garmadon's eyes widened as Skeletons, Serpentine walked out of the portal. More enemies walked out not knowing how their were enemies with the ninja. There were Pirates, a mysterious creature known as the Grundle, and evil versions of the ninja.

"Here is our army" future Garmadon said

"This will be fun" Garmadon said as he started laughing evilly

_**With Sensei Wu (Back in Time)**_

Sensei Wu was sitting in his room on the Destinies Bounty. He was once again sitting in front of Spirit Smoke. Suddenly an image of Lloyd battling Garmadon but, there was someone behind him, about to strike.

Sensei gasped "I must travel to the future to help the ninja"

Sensei Wu landed the ship in front of Mystake's shop_** (The Tea shop if any of you don't know. Mystake's the lady in there)**_

Sensei walked in to greet Mystake. She was standing behind a counter reading an old book.

"Mystake I am in need of assistance I need some time traveling tea" Sensei Wu said

"Only a fool would want time traveling tea, but you are not a fool. You have proven you trustworthy to me. Follow me" Mystake said

They walked into the back, she looked for it and after 5 minutes searching for the tea, she found it.

"Once you use the tea you won't be able to come back" she said

"That is a risk I am willing to take" Sensei Wu said as he handed Mystake money and leaving returning to the ship.

Sensei Wu made the tea and the steam from the tea made a portal. He took a deep breathe and walked into the portal.

_**That was one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Hope you guys liked the long chapter. Don't forget to review!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Finally got my computer fixed! Yay! So happy! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**_

**With Kate and Kolby**

The Ultra Sonic Raider zoomed through the desert with Kate and Kolby chasing after it. Unfortunately, Kate couldn't keep her hover board balanced.

"Kolby, help!" Kate screamed as her hover board went into the sky

"Where did you go?" Kolby said

"Right behind you!" Kate squealed as she zoomed past Kolby

"Oh for the love of Ninjago!" Kolby mumbled as he chased after his sister. He finally caught up to her

"I'll override the controls on yours and match them with mine so whatever I do you follow me" Kolby said

"Kolby when did you get so smart?" Kate asked looking at her brother

"I've always been smart Kate. I just never wanted to show it. Mom and dad always wanted to send me to Ninjago University when I tuned 16, and I don't want to so I don't show that I'm smart."

"Oh" Kate replied as she watched her brother stand up from the hover board and followed Ashley, Leah, and Taylor

**With Taylor, Leah, and Ashley**

"I can't do this. _We _can't do this! We haven't trained in over 7 years!" Leah shouted frantically

"Don't worry Leah; all we have to do is stall Garmadon long enough till the guys get here." Taylor said

"Do you know how long it's been since I've swung a sword?!" Ashley asked

"Girls, calm down. We'll be fine, I have faith in us and I have faith in the guys that they'll be here in time to help us save Nya, Lloyd, and Haley." Taylor said

"I hope your right" Leah sighed

"Slow down Ashley we're coming up on Ninjago City." Taylor demanded

"Got it" Ashley replied

The Ultra Sonic Raider slowed down to the speed of traffic. As known people were staring and pointing. Suddenly the sky turned dark as the Ninja Headquarters came into view. The clouds were circling above the building in a slow motion. They stopped the Raider and they jumped out. Lighting cracked across the sky as pedestrians ran into their homes.

"What's happening?!" a sweet and innocent voice asked

All three of them turned around to see Kate and Kolby standing on their hover boards. Their eyes widened in shock.

"What are you two doing here!?" Taylor asked

"This old guy came to us and told us that we needed to help mom." Kolby said

"First, he isn't some old guy; his name is Sensei Wu. He taught your father and uncles how to fight. Secondly, if Nya finds out that I let you guys come here to fight the dark lord, I'll never hear the end of it!" Taylor shouted

"Sensei Wu said mommy made these suits for us, so we can help her." Kate said

"There's nothing we can do now. Just don't let them out of your sight!" Ashley ordered

"Got it" Leah and Taylor said at once

"So how do we get up there?" Leah asked

"How about these?" Kolby said holding up the Hover Boards

"Those could work" Taylor said with a grin

_5 minutes later_

"Uhh. Are sure this is safe?" Leah asked

"Suuure" Kolby answered, he took off with Kate in front of him on the Hover Board ad Leah behind him. Taylor and Ashley took Kate's board and were cruising beside them. They drifted upward next to the building looking into every window. They finally reached the second to top floor when they saw, Nya holding something in her arms, and Haley sleeping on Lloyd's chest.

Ashley knocked in the window, Nya's head shot up from the twins. Her eyes widened and she smiled, Nya tapped Lloyd on the shoulder. Their mouths moved then he looked at the window, he shook Haley slightly. Haley sat up and looked at the window, she got up and Lloyd stood up.

Suddenly there was a green ball flying in the glasses breaking it. The Hover Boards slowly came into the room.

"Mommy!" Kate cried as she got off the Hover Board and gave Nya a hug.

"Kate I'm so happy you and your brother are okay." Nya said

"Mom, what's in your arms?" Kolby asked

"Your new brother and sister" Nya answered "This is Nora and Kain"

"Nya, do you have any clothes for them or something to put them in besides carrying them?" Taylor asked

"No, but the Ultra Sonic Raider does" Nya replied as she turned the gem on her Ruby bracelet pressed it down.

_With the Ultra Sonic Raider _

The back of the Rider opened up and a blue bag and a folded up stroller came out. The stroller opened up and there were rocket boosters that started up, it flew to Nya and turned off.

"Okay, now that this problem is solved how are we supposed to get out of here!?" Lloyd shouted

"With this" Nya said. She pressed a black button on the stroller and it got bigger. There were 5 rows of seats 5 people could fit in each row, on the sides there was golden rocket boosters. The wheels turned inwards and up to where you couldn't see them anymore.

"Shot gun!" Lloyd shouted as he jumped into the stroller

"Here Nya I'll take the twins so you can drive" Haley said taking the twins

Nya turned the key and the stroller it started up and everybody hopped in. Nya sent a missile to the door and it exploded. The stroller zoomed out the door and took a left. There stood both Garmadon's.

"Uhh. Other way!" Leah screamed

"Get them!" both Garmadon's screamed at the same time. Skeletons, Serpentine, Pirates, the Grundle, and evil ninja.

"Get us out of here Nya!" Lloyd said

"On it" Nya replied, the stroller turned around and went up the stairwell. Soon enough they were on the roof.

Suddenly the stroller sputtered and turned off "Warning out of fuel" the computer said. They all sighed in annoyance. Everybody jumped out and turned to face Garmadon's army

"What do we do?!" Leah asked

"We fight" Nya said as the army approached them

**With the Ninja**

"Ahhh!" the ninja and Nya yelled as a portal opened and they all fell out.

"Owww. Where are we?" Lloyd whined

"The future." Future Cole said

"Yea but where in the future?" Nya asked

"No." future Jay whispered. His back was to all of them. In front of him was a house, which had a giant hole in the side. Suddenly he ran forward, in the house and the future ninja followed with worry in their eyes.

The past ninja shrugged their shoulders and followed them, when they reached the house the smell of smoke filled their noses. In front of them was a house completely destroyed, a Samurai Suit lay in the middle of the floor, with sparks emitting from it.

"Kate! Kolby!" future Jay shouted

"Jay, they're not here" future Zane said

Before Jay could say anything, the T.V came on, there stood, a woman in Ninjago City; behind her was a tall building with black clouds circling the top.

"This is Kaci Hughes, and I'm here in Ninjago City were the Dark Lord is battling the Green Ninja and the ninja's wives on the Ninja Head Quarters rooftop. Along with Skeletons, Serpentine, Pirates, evil ninja, and a monster. Residents have been ordered to stay in their homes. There is a problem though, the ninja are nowhere in Ninjago. Ninja if you are watching this please for the cities sake help us!"

The T.V went to static, and the broadcast ended. They all had wide eyes, but they knew what had to be done.

"Let's do this" future Kai said

"Wait a minute" the past black ninja said

"What?" all the future ninja asked

"We need weapons; we lost ours during our time travel fiasco." Kai said

"Will this work?" an old wise voice said

Everyone turned around to see Sensei Wu holding up 4 weapons. A sword, nunchucks, a scythe, and 2 shuirkens.

"Sensei Wu!" they all shouted

"Hello my pupils." Sensei Wu said

"How did you get here?" Kai asked

"With Time Traveler's tea."

The young ninja looked at him with disappointed looks. Knowing they could have avoided all the trouble trying to finding the power spheres.

"Come on guys there's no time we have to save them" future Cole said

They all shook their head in agreement and ran into Ninjago City. Knowing that it would be the biggest fight of their lives.

_**3 things I must address**_

_**1. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I have my reasons.**_

_**2. I have a poll on my profile if you guys want to check it out**_

_**3. I'm sure many of you have been wondering how future Zane got Leah pregnant. Well, I have this theory; Zane's father (Dr. Julian) was a Bio-mechanic, meaning he worked with half robots half humans. Dr. Julian wanted a son and wanted him to be a human as possible so he created a liquid metal body. The liquid metal would absorb Dr. Julian's DNA, and it did creating Zane. Meaning Zane has semi- human organs, like a heart, lungs, "manly parts" etc. Meaning Zane can breathe, eat, and have kids. Hope that answered everything you needed to know**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Part 1 of The Final Battle! Hope you enjoy!**_

The girls, Lloyd, Kolby and Kate were backed up to the edge of the roof. Both Garmadon's along with their enormous armies. Evil eyes were piercing their souls as if they were nails going through marshmallows.

"Give up. You know you can't win. The ninja are gone and there's nobody to save you." Future Garmadon said with an evil grin.

"Not if there's anything we can do about it!" a familiar voice yelled

"Cole!" Taylor yelled

Coming through the door to the roof was the ninja. Along with the past ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu.

"No this can't be!" the Garmadon's said in unison. They glared at each other in annoyance.

"It can and it is. Now let them go!" Cole shouted

"Never! Armies! ATTACK!" past Garmadon yelled.

Soon an intense battle broke out. Everybody was fighting. Future Jay ran over to future Nya.

"Nya you're okay! Thank-" Jay was stooped mid-sentence when he saw the two bundles of towels in Nya's arms.

"What's that?" Jay asked

Nya looked down and said "Jay, honey, say hello to your new baby daughter and son" Nya looking up to see Jay's face reaction. A shocked face was all she saw, he slowly pulled the towel away from Nora's face. To sapphire eyes opened and looked at him.

"This is Nora and this is Kain" Nya said

Kain pushed the towel away from his face and brown eyes opened, Jay looked closer at his eyes and saw not his or Nya's eyes but Kai's. Suddenly, Jay felt a pain coming from his ear and saw Kain tugging at it.

"Ow. Ow. Nya please help!" Jay shouted

Nya turned her attention back to Jay and giggled. Kain had ahold of Jay's ear and hair. Nya covered Kain back up with the towel.

Suddenly there was a screech followed by another one. Everybody turned their attention to the direction of the screams of distress.

Past Garmadon had ahold of past Nya and future Garmadon had ahold of Haley.

Both Garmadon's made their way to the edge of the roof.

"Haley!" future Lloyd shouted and stepped towards them and future Garmadon tightened his hold on Haley

"Nya!" Jay yelled and stepped forward and Garmadon stepped closer to the edge

"Take another step and they both go over!" future Garmadon shouted

"What do you want Garmadon?" past Kai asked

"I want you ninja to give up. I will make Ninjago in my own image!" past Garmadon said

"Fine." Future Cole said as he threw his Scythe of Quakes to the Garmadon's and the other followed in pursuit.

But before either of the Garmadon's could speak and roar came from the distance. They all looked in the sky and saw the Mega Dragon. It had clearly grown older with age.

While both Garmadon's were distracted Nya and Haley ripped away from their grasps. When the Garmadon's realized what had happened they both had shocked faces.

"Give up Garmadon's, you've lost!" future Cole shouted

Past Garmadon whispered to the future Garmadon "The armies have retreated, we're going to lose!"

"Nonsense, I have one more trick up my sleeve" future Garmadon answered. Suddenly a vortex opened and a large familiar green snake came slithering out.

"Ninja meet your doom!" Future Garmadon laughed evilly

"It can't be! The Great Devourer was destroyed!" Cole shouted

"My scanners have gone through every scenario on how Garmadon manage to get The Devourer to this time and there is only one solution. He made a clone of the one we battled not too long ago." Zane said

Well, at least we know where to week spot is" Kai added

"Kai, you might have to scratch that idea." Nya said

"Why?" Kai asked

"Look! Somehow Garmadon managed to get rid of the week spot on its forehead." Nya said pointing to at the Great Devourer.

The giant snake hissed and went off the top of the roof top and slithered through the city. Terrorizing any civilians that were left on the streets.

"Okay here's the plan. Past Nya will go with Taylor, Ashley, Leah, Sensei Wu, and future Nya, plus the kids to a safe hiding place. Both Lloyd's will battle Garmadon from their time. While, the rest of us try to find a way to defeat the Devourer and the rest of the remaining armies. Any questions?" Future Cole asked

Past Jay raised his hand "I have one. How are we supposed to destroy a snake that big when the last time we tried to defeat it, Garmadon had to help us!?"

"Jay, do not under estimate you and your brothers abilities. You must be confident in the battle ahead. No matter what, you are all brothers and you all need to work together. Now, Go ninja Go!" Sensei said as he pointed his staff to the side of the roof top. The ninja nodded and ran over to the edge of the roof and jumped off.

"Lloyd and Lloyd you both know what needs to be done." Sensei said addressing both Lloyd's.

They both faced the Garmadon's; they both flipped their hoods over and ran towards their destinies.

Sensei finally turned to the girls and kids. He looked into the Kate and Kolby's there was concern and horror in their eyes.

"Come, we must find a safe place, I do not want any of you getting hurt." Sensei said as he jogged into the roof door into the building with the girls and kids behind him.

_**Sorry I had to stop it there I didn't want to but it seemed necessary. I'm going to update the story as much as possible over Thanksgiving Break. Review! Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys! Happy (late) Thanksgiving! Hope ya'll ate a lot of turkey!This is the last day to vote on my poll! I'm taking it down at 3 am. Check it out and enjoy the final battle Pt.2!**_

_With both Lloyd's_

**Past Lloyd's POV**

I was standing there with my hood over my head looking into my father's eyes. I saw nothing but evil and destruction; I knew what had to be done.

"Lloyd, you know you don't want to fight me. Why don't you just join me and we'll rule Ninjago together!?" he shouted

"I can't, Ninjago needs me. It's our destinies to fight each other." My eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. They slowly trickled down my face. I slowly built up energy in my hands and shot it towards my father. He swiftly dodged it and started Spinjitzu and headed my way. I did the same and we clashed. We both were sent backwards on our backs. I quickly got up and got into my battle stance. Look over and see my future self and my future dad standing and looking at each other.

I quickly turned my attention back to my father whom had gotten up and gotten into his battle stance. I charged at him and threw a punch he blocked. I did a round house kick, and stunned him long enough to knock him back again. I hated doing this to him but it was the only way.

I built up all the energy in my body; my body started to glow and I was lifted up into the air. Suddenly, I felt all the energy go to my chest and was shot at my father. I heard him shriek in pain and I saw him slowly fade away, slipping away to his death. But of course I knew he would come back and if only I would be able to remember that. I bow my head in silence as I heard the grunts of distress coming from my future self. I saw him and my future father rolling around on the ground of the roof. My father from the future pinned my future self-down. Concern drifted into my future self's eyes he quickly punched my future father in the face sending him back towards the edge of the roof.

"This ends now." My future self said as he built up a large amount of energy but he hesitated on throwing it at my future father

"I'm not going to blame you on what you have to do son. I know it's what's right but I can't do what's right, only think. I love you son; now go on and do what you have to." My future father said as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

"I love you too dad." My future self said as he raised his hands over his head and bowed his head in sadness. He shot the energy towards my future father. The energy hit him and sent him floating in the air in pain. Soon enough his body was incased in light and he disappeared. My future self-looked over to me and smiled.

"Come on, we have a city to save." My said to as he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. For some reason I did the same thing and found myself hurdling to the ground. I saw my future self-aiming for a trampoline left on the sidewalk next to the building. I did the same and soon enough we were flying in the air once again. We jumped on the roof top and saw the past and future ninja trying to defeat the giant snake.

**Regular POV**

The ninja stood on the roof watching the giant snake do mass destruction on the city. Both Lloyd's ran up from behind them.

"About time you two made it." Future Cole said turning to them

"Sorry, we had our hands full." Future Lloyd replied

Past Lloyd bowed his head in sadness. A hand touched his shoulder, it was Kai. "You knew it had to be done."

"I know but I still can't believe he'll be back and I have to defeat him again." Past Lloyd responded

"Don't worry, you'll be ready and right now; we have bigger problems to deal with." Past Jay said

The Devourer slithered towards the ninja and made itself look bigger and roared at the ninja. The ninja started to run across rooftops trying to avoid the giant snake about the eat them.

"Anybody have any ideas? I'll take any ideas." Future Cole said

There was silence. Nobody had any ideas, they were doomed.

_With Sensei Wu, the girls, and kids_

Haley's POV

Sensei Wu jogging in the front of the group while Ashley, Taylor, Leah, and the kids were in the middle; while I and past Nya helped future Nya carry the twins. We had to stop multiple times so Nya could take a rest. I couldn't blame her for being tired she just gave birth to twins.

We turned a corner and came into a large room, with different types of technology everywhere. Just what we needed, a room filled with weird gadgets that only one person knows how to use.

"Well would you look at this?" a mysterious familiar voice said

We all turned around and saw the leader of The Destroyers was standing there with an army of Destroyers.

"Looks like the Walker family finally met up with each other. Just another opportunity to destroy you."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Future Nya said getting into her battle stance.

"We'll see about that." The Leader of The Destroyers grinned evilly and charges forward with his army behind him.

Future Nya, Kolby, and Kate sneaked to the back of the room away from the fierce battle scene. Future Nya found a door that led to a small hidden room.

"Stay here" their mother told them

"But we want to fight!" Kolby shouted

Future Nya didn't listen to their protesting; she left them in the small hidden room safe from any danger. Or so she thought.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review! I love to hear your thoughts and concerns about the story!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**It's been awhile but I'm here to stay for the rest of the year! That means many more updates! Hope ya'll love this chapter! **_

_With the girls and Sensei Wu_

**Future Nya's POV**

I ran from the back of the room where I hid the kids. The leader of The Destroyers was standing at the entrance of the room watching hid army battle my friends. The leader looked at me and smiled he jumped over Leah and landed in front of me.

"Long time no see." He said

"What are talking about? You barley know me" I asked

"Oh my bad let me kindly introduce myself." He pulled off his mask. No it's him. It can't be him.

"J.D?!" I was to surprised for words

"Like I said before, long time no see." He lunged at me. I dodged him and threw a punch at him. He grabbed my hand and threw me across the room. I got up and lunged at J.D

**With Kolby, Kate, and the twins**

_Kolby's POV_

"We can't just sit here and wait for somebody to tell us its okay to come out". I said angrily

"Then why don't you do something?" Kate asked me.

"I will." I opened the hidden door and looked to see my mom fighting some guy that looked familiar. I ran out of the room and to the roof, I looked behind me and saw Kate breathing very heavy.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed

"I want to help!" Kate said

"Fine but stay out of my way!" I said very meanly

We both walked out of the door and saw my dad and my uncle's plus their younger selves. A giant snake lunged at them and they all jumped out of the way. The snake looked at me and Kate.

"Kate! Kolby! Get out of there!" I heard my dad shout

"Kolby look out!" my little sister shouted. She shoved me to the side as the snake dove at her; she couldn't get out of the way in time. The snake swallowed my sister whole. Behind me I heard my mom scream and cry.

"Kolby! Get out of there!" My uncle Cole shouted as he ran up to me and grabbed me before the snake could. He put me down next to my mother who was on the floor sobbing. My dad and the other ninja ran over to us.

"Kolby what were doing?!" My dad shouted

"I wanted to fight. And Kate followed me!" I said with tears in my eyes.

Nobody said anything as they all went over to my mom to comfort her. I saw the snake knock down a building. How they supposed to defeat the Devourer? Then it hit me, my mom used to tell me stories on how they defeated the Devourer many years ago; with the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. I saw the Sword of Fire, the Shuirkens of Ice, Scythe of Quakes, and the Nunchucks of Lighting. Then I saw my hover board next to them. Without anybody noticing I got up and ran towards them. I grabbed my hover board and then all the weapon and got on my hover board.

"Kolby, what are you doing?!" I heard my dad shout. They all ran towards me.

"I'm saving my sister." I said before I jumped off the roof and flew into the Devourers mouth.

_**Very big shocker! I even didn't see that coming! If anyone you haven't heard: The creators of Ninjago and the LEGO Company have confirmed another season of Ninjago! I'm pumped but sadly, the new season won't be released until 2014. :/ But no fear I you guys feel like it, go on my profile and click the link sending you to a picture LEGO released with their awesome news! Hope you all enjoy your Christmas break! Btw, the poll on my profile is closed and I have the results!**_

_**Tied for 1st place is!**_

_**The Future's Past and Without You! (Go figure)**_

_**2nd place: Mr. Mom**_

_**3rd place: The Proposal**_

_**4th place: Kissed You Goodnight**_

_**And in last place: Love Like Crazy**_

_**I hope all of you are happy with the results I am it helps me know which stories are good and which ones are crappy. Love you all! Review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all had a Happy New Year!**_

**Future Jay's POV**

First Nya was kidnapped, then we save her, then my daughter gets eaten by the Devourer, and my son flies into the Devourers mouth and saves his sister. This day could not get any worse.

Then I heard an evil chuckle come from the door to the building, I turn and see my worst fears come to life. It was J.D. And he was holding the twins…

**Kate's POV**

I'm so scared; I can't see anything because it's so dark. I'm happy I saved my brother, he deserved to live. I'm not the smartest person you will ever meet. I might have a good vocabulary, but that's the only smart thing about me. Kolby has the mind like my dad, or even my mom. I think like my Uncle Kai, and we all know he's not very smart.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when I heard somebody calling my name. I turn to the throat of the Devourer to see four globs of gold and blue fire. As the lights got closer I saw Kolby's face, he came to save me. Tears came to my eyes as he got closer.

"Kate! I'm so happy you're okay!" Kolby said as he flew over to me. He got off his hover board and hugged me. I heard something power up, I looked to see the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, Kolby set them down on top of each other. My eyes widened when I felt Kolby pushed me to the back of the Devourers stomach and cover me from the explosion. Then my world went black…

**Future Jay's POV**

My eyes widened as I saw, my newborn twins in the hands of one of the most wicked and twisted guys I know. I saw Nya stand up, she looked at J.D and lunged at him. The twins went flying in the air, I ran to Nora and I saw Kai run for Kain. I caught Nora just before she hit the ground; I looked over to see Kai diving for Kain and caught him just in time. I stood up and saw Nya holding J.D. by his neck over the edge of the roof.

I walked over to Nya and saw the anger in her eyes from all the pain he caused her. Before I could say anything I saw the Devourer slither up the side, before we could move it exploded like it did many years ago. Everything went black…

**Past Kai's POV**

I woke up to see a dark sky, I just had the craziest dream, we went traveling in time to the future to save future Nya, I turn my head to see my friends and our future self's. I guess it wasn't a dream. I look to see everybody else starting to wake up. I run over to my friends to make sure they're okay.

I heard a gasp and I see Nya, Ashley, Taylor, Leah, Kate, and our future self's run over to a body that was completely twisted in so many disgusting ways.

I ran over to see who it was. Kolby. Even though I really don't know him that well, I still know he's my future nephew and I felt tears prick my eyes. My future sister fell to her knees, she hesitated to touch him and I knew why, she was afraid to hurt him. I saw future Jay place a hand on Nya's shoulder. I swear there wasn't a dry eye. I turn around to see Sensei Wu standing at the other side of the roof. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sensei Wu. Wait? What?! I saw two Sensei's I look again and saw Sensei Wu on the other side of the roof walking towards us, he looked ghostly.

He walked up to Nya and Kolby. Nya looked up.

"S-Sensei?" she choked out

"Hello my young student, I see you are in a very bad predicament. I am here to help." He spoke wisely, he kneeled by Kolby he placed a hand on his forehead, it glowed gold, we all shielded their eyes from the bright light. When the light died down we turn to see Kolby's body perfectly normal not even a scratch on him.

"Kolby? Come back to us." Future Nya spoke softly while stroking his hair. We all bowed our heads in grief when he didn't answer. Then we heard moaning

I turned and saw Kolby sitting up rubbing his head. Everybody cheered in happiness. Everybody was hugging. We had finally won.

**Leah's POV**

I turn to Ashley and Taylor, they shook their heads. I took a deep breathe.

"Guys? I have an announcement." I said, everybody turned to me.

"What is it Leah?" Zane asked

I took another deep breathe" Well, I'm pregnant." I said slowly

Everybody congratulated me. I turned to Zane whose mouth was hanging open.

"Are you mad?" I asked

"No, of course not, I feel that a child is exactly what we need. You will make a perfect mother. As will I a father. And I already have an idea for names." He answered and then kissed me.

**Nobodies POV**

Everybody was holding hand with their significant other. Besides past Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd.

"So I guess this is the end of this adventure." Past Jay said sadly

"Not really you'll go on this same adventure again. In time." Future Jay replied. Everybody laughed, everbody knew what was going to happen next. Future Zane pulled out a small ray.

"Well this is it." Cole said

"I still have one question." Past Lloyd spoke up.

"What?" Future Kai asked

"Who's J.D.?"

Everybody looked at their future self's. Silence lifted the air.

"Let's just say, he knows somebody that is not very pleasant and worked for them." Future Nya said

Before anybody could ask any more questions future Zane shot the beam at the ninja. They all passed out and their future self's opened a time portal and sent them back to their time.

_**Hope you all liked! This is not the end! There's 5 more chapters left so be ready! The character J.D will be explained in the last chapter.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**My mind was just flowing with ideas and I have to finish this story before schools starts so. I'm updating again! Enjoy!**_

**Nya's POV**

I woke up on the deck of the bounty. My head hurt like crazy, I saw everybody else starting to wake up. The only thing I remember is kissing Jay on the bounty, then we ended up at the junkyard and Jay proposed to me. Then we were in a forest, and then we ended up back on the Bounty.

"Is everybody okay?" I hear Cole ask

"Yeah we're fine just a little tired." Kai replied

"What happened?" Lloyd asked

"I… don't remember." Jay said

"Neither do I" Zane stated

"Sensei, what do you remember?" Kai asked

"It was very late and you all were called to Jay's parents house, then you all got an alert that Serpentine were in the forest cutting down some trees, you all fought and Lloyd defeated his father, then they knocked you all out with sleeping gas. I dragged you all here before I passed out myself from exhaustion." Sensei Wu answered

"I think I remember that. But I'm not sure." I finally said

"But how did we get our Golden Weapons back?" Cole asked

Everybody looked around to see all four Golden Weapons back to their original owner.

"Maybe when Lloyd defeated his dad. Garmadon dropped the weapons and we got them back." Jay said picking up his Golden Nunchucks.

"Let us not worry about the past but our future. I believe Jay proposed to Nya while at Ed and Edna's junkyard. I think we should start planning." Zane smiled

"You're right." I said

"Can there be cake?" Cole asked

"Oh course." Jay answered

"Let's stop the chit chat and get to planning!" Lloyd

_2 weeks later_

After many days of planning, Nya and Jay had conducted the perfect wedding. The wedding was placed on a cliff side with nearby Cherry Blossom Trees. The trees were in full bloom, and made the wedding even more perfect.

Nya was in her room on the Bounty, which was parked a couple yards away from the wedding ceremony. She sat there, staring at her ring in her wedding dress. The dress was strapless with a see thru jacket with white cherry blossom branched spread around the jacket. The dress was flowing long behind Nya and all around her. **(A/N If you want to see what her dress looked like just look up Kate Middleton's wedding dress.) **All that needed to be added was her shoes, which were white flats with a strap of white flowers going over her feet.

**Nya's POV**

I sat in my room staring at my ring in my dress. Today's the day I think, I take a shaky breathe as I pull a picture out from under my pillow. It's me and my family. Before my parents died. I heard a knock on my door, it was Cole.

"Hey Nya Kai's going to be ready in about 5 minutes to walk you down the aisle."

"Okay. I'll be ready." I replied with a weak smile

Cole smiled back and then left the room. I looked back at the picture and started to remember many of the memories I had with my family.

**Jay's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my room that I shared with my brothers. I'll admit it I'm scared, I'm scared that something bad might happen. Or Nya won't have the perfect wedding.

"Calm down Jay. If you pace any more you'll make a hole in the ground were you've been walking all this time." Lloyd chuckled

"I can't! I'm getting married in a little bit. I'm allowed to be nervous." I said

"Just calm down. It'll all be fine" Cole said

Sensei Wu came into our room. "Students, it is time to start the ceremony. Cole will you please go tell Nya that Kai will be ready in 5 minutes?"

"Yes Sensei." We all said unison. Cole left the room as we started to get our jackets on. Cole came back and said Nya looked scared. I was worried not about the ceremony, about Nya I just hope it's everything she wanted. I walked out the door and watched Kai go to Nya's room. I get outside and see all my family and closest friends. I walk down the aisle to the Wedding Official. After all the guys are seated, I hear the music for Nya to come out.

**Kai's POV **

I walked down to Nya's room and knock on the door "Nya it's me." I said

She silently opened the door and went to sit down on her bed. She looked sad, and unsure of something.

"Nya, what's wrong?" I ask sitting next to her

"I don't know if I can tell them." She whispered

"Tell them what?" I asked. She handed me a picture of our family, all 5 of us.

"Nya, you'll have to tell them sooner or later. I don't think they'll judge you because of your past."

"But Kai it's also my future." Nya said sadly with tears running down her face.

"Nya, let's not worry about that know. You can tell them whenever you feel like it. But you have to tell them eventually." I replied wiping the tears off her face.

She nodded her head and stood up wiping all signs of tears off her face, and putting on her shoes. We interlocked arms and walked off the Bounty. We came up to the ceremony, as the music played.

Nya and I stepped on the white runner that had red and blue flowers sprinkled all over it. I look up to see Jay; he had the goofiest smile I've ever seen.

We get up to the alter; I turn to Nya and give her a hug and sit down.

**Nobodies POV**

The ceremony went on for an hour. It that time Lloyd fell asleep only to be woken up by Sensei Wu, Cole kept moving muttered stuff about cake, Kai sat there staring at nothing, and Zane was enjoying the ceremony as it went on. After all the non-important stuff, the best part came catching every body's attention.

"Jay, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Nya to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jay said without passing out

"Nya, do you take Jay to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Nya choked out as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

They both exchanged their rings and the minister spoke once more;

"Jay and Nya you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor finished

Nya threw her hands around Jay's neck and they kissed sanctifying their marriage. They turned to their friends and family who cheered and clapped, Jay and Nya walked down the aisle. Jay pulled out his Nunchucks of Lighting and turned them into his Strom Glider and sped off into the sky.

Everybody stood up and socialized before heading over to the reception.

_15 minutes later_

Everybody had arrived to the reception hall, and was waiting on Jay and Nya. Soon a girl with midnight black hair and boy with chestnut brown hair came through the doors. After the first dance, and the dinner, the cake was finally served. After everybody got their piece, things started to settle down and by 10 o'clock the only people left where the ninja. They all sat there talking about the future.

"So do you think you guys will still fight the baddies with us?" Lloyd said

"Of course, no matter what the problem is we'll be there." Nya said

"You better," Cole spoke up with a mouth full of cake. "We need the help, plus I can't handle hothead all by myself."

"Hey!" Kai was agitated and didn't feel like being picked on

"So where are you and Nya going for your honeymoon?" Zane said

"We found a quiet village that seems nice we'll be there for a month, and we're leaving tonight." Jay answered

"Wow, a whole month with no loud mouth. That seems kinda nice." Kai smirked leaning back in his chair

"Plus, there's no training so that will make it a lot better." Sensei spoke up sipping on tea

"A whole month!" Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd shouted

"Yes, but if you have a problem with that-" Wu was cut off from the shouting of "No's" coming from his students.

"Well guys, we better get going." Jay said

"We'll see you in a month pal!" Cole said slapping Jay on the back

"I will be most pleased to see you soon." Zane stated

After everybody said their goodbyes, the ninja headed back to the Bounty for a well needed rest. Not knowing what they'll being doing, over a whole month.

_**Let me just clear some things up. Past Garmadon had the Golden Weapons and when Lloyd defeated him they got them back, with the help of the future ninja. I want to confirm ages Kai's 20, Cole's 20, Zane's 19, Jay's 19, Nya's 18 and Lloyd is 13. Just wanted to clear that up. And everything about Nya's past and future will be explained in the last chapter and some other stuff! Review!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**My mind is like a river flowing with ideas so I just had to make this chapter! Hope you like it!**_

**Kai's POV**

It was only 3 days ago that Nya and Jay left for their honeymoon, and let me tell you, it extremely boring without them. I was sitting on the couch in the upside down watching Cole and Lloyd play Fist To Fist, Zane watched extremely bored.

Then Sensei came in, and hit his staff on the floor.

"Students, I believe that you all should go out into Ninjago City and not sit here and wait for something exciting to happen."

"But Sensei" we all groaned

"No butts! Butts are for sitting, I am making you go into Ninjago city and do something. Except you Lloyd, I need you here." Sensei Wu demanded

"Yes Sensei." We all said

We got up and walked to our room to figure out what we are going to. I was going to see of this new café is any good in Ninjago, Cole was going to go mountain climbing, where nobody dared to climb, and Zane was going to walk around Ninjago City just for the heck of it. After we said our good byes to each other, we all headed off to our activities for the day.

Since Sensei made us leave our weapons on the Bounty, I had to walk there. It would take me like 30 minutes to get there. I hate being on break from training.

I was walking down the street when this girl with Cinnamon colored hair; she ran past me and bumped into me.

"Hey watch it!" I shout at her she just turns to me and keeps on running. I dust myself off, and start heading for the café before anybody else runs into me.

I finally reach the café; it's like a ghost town in here! I sit down in a random seat, and look at the tiny menu that was sitting on the table.

"May I take your order?" I hear a sweet voice say I look up to see the same girl that ran into me on the way here.

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up, I notice I wasn't in my apartment, I was in a park? How did I get here? I thought to myself. I looked at my watch and saw that it read 11:58. 11:58! My shift at the café starts in two minutes! If I'm late I'm going to get fired. I got up and ran to the small café. I was three miles away and I was determined to get there in time.

As I was running down the sidewalk almost to the café, I accidently bumped into this guy, he had spikey dark brown hair and he was wearing a red sweatshirt. He yelled at me and I didn't even think to apologize as I kept running to the café. I finally get inside and clock in right in time. I grab my name tag and wash my hands getting ready for the next person to walk in. I hear the bell ring; I grab my note pad and walk towards him. I finally get to him and say "May I take your order?" I look up to see the guy I bumped into on the street.

"Yeah, can I get an apology? With some whip cream in the side." He said with a harsh tone

I stuttered "Uh, yeah sorry I really had to get to work."

"Now is that so hard?" he said

"Um, excuse me?" I replied putting my hands on my hips

"It's not so hard to say sorry, you could have said it when you bumped into me!" he shouted. My temper started to boil, "Well, I'm sorry that I wasn't really thinking about saying sorry to some weirdo on the streets, just walking to wherever they were going."

"Weirdo! Listen, sweet cheeks, just say sorry like you mean it and get me a latte." He demanded shooing me away with his hand

That's when I blew up, "Listen fire breathe, I have a name it's Ashley, so if you kindly walk you're little red butt out of my store, we could both avoid trouble!"

"Who said it was your store!" he shouted back standing up.

**Nobodies POV **

As the two hot heads continued to bicker Ashley didn't notice that she left the coffee maker on and it was overflowing getting everywhere. Then the coffee reached the outlet by the paper cups, it sparked and started a fire. It started a small blaze, and then it reached all the paper cups and napkins.

The fire spread to the back of the store, making it bigger. As the two continued to argue, Ashley sniffed the air and looked behind the counter.

"No!" she shouted as she ran to the fire trying to put it out. She jumped over the counter and landed in front of the blaze.

The fire had caught the roof on fire, Kai saw that a beam was coming loose, and then it fell. Kai ran towards Ashley but it was too late. The beam landed on her and crushed her petite body. Kai ran behind the counter and pushed the beam off of her and pulled her outside. He looked around, there was nobody in sight. He called the Fire Department, but knowing Ashley didn't have that much time before she would slip into a coma. Kai did the most logical thing possible; he picked Ashley up bridal style and ran towards the Bounty.

_**Yes all the guys are meeting their future wife's! Don't hate me but it seemed right just to wrap up the story. If you go on my profile I have all the back ground stories of Ashley, Taylor Leah, and Haley. Review! P.S more chapters will be up tomorrow, if I have enough time the whole story will be finished tomorrow!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Like I said, I would update today and I did! Hope you like it!**_

**Cole's POV **

It was a few days ago Jay and Nya got married, that night they left to go on their Honeymoon. We all had the whole month off, and I was dying without training, but Sensei Wu insisted that we get some rest. I didn't want to agree with him but I had to he's my Sensei. I was playing Fist To Fist with Lloyd, when suddenly Sensei Wu came in.

"Students, I believe that you all should go out into Ninjago City and not sit here and wait for something exciting to happen."

"But Sensei" we all groaned

"No butts! Butts are for sitting, I am making you go into Ninjago city and do something. Except you Lloyd, I need you here." Sensei Wu demanded

"Yes Sensei." We all said

We got up and walked to our room to figure out what we are going to. Kai was going to see if this new café is any good in Ninjago, I was going to go mountain climbing, where nobody dared to climb, and Zane was going to walk around Ninjago City just for the heck of it. After we said our good byes to each other, we all headed off to our activities for the day.

I walk off the Bounty and head towards one of the tallest and roughest mountains in all of Ninjago. I was ready for the task, and needed the workout since there was no training for a whole month. I hike towards the mountain; it would take at least an hour or two to get there. The trip itself would be intense but I was ready.

I was walking slowly enjoying the scenery, as I walked along the trail. I heard somebody walking up behind me, I was glad somebody else was going to enjoy, the fascinations of extreme rock climbing. Then suddenly a girl with gold blonde hair run past me, and yelled back "Slow poke!" there was something in her voice that got my really ticked. I ran the rest of the way, and tried to catch up to the girl that was trying to out do me. I reach the mountain and look up; she was already half way to the top.

**Taylor's POV**

I was heading back to my village, 2 years in Ninjago City was enough. My life wasn't going very far, and I missed my family back in the mountains. Even though I didn't have any family up there. I had to get up there before the large snow storm came crashing against the mountain.

I was walking up the path, when I saw a guy with black flowing hair; he was slowly walking enjoying the scenery. BORING! I ran past him yelling "Slow poke!" I laughed as I saw him take off trying to out do me. I reached the mountain and looked up. I jumped and grabbed onto a ledge. I quickly climbed half way up and took a break. I looked down to the guy, look up at me. I sat there and relaxed, I did feel so well my stomach felt like it was trying to pound its way out. Then I blacked out.

**Cole's POV**

I saw the girl that past me, collapse half way to the top. I had to get up to make sure she was okay. I start climbing and 5 minutes later I see little white flakes floated from the sky. I look up and see grey clouds forming. Then it hit me, there was a snow storm coming.

I start to climb faster and the more I go up the more snow comes down. I see the girls, petite figure starting to slip, from the ledge she was on, she fell to the next ledge and luckily for her, her backpack got caught on a branch. I knew the branch wouldn't hold for that long, I climbed faster. Finally I reached the girl, and pull her up onto the ledge. She had a broken leg and a deep cut on her arm.

I hear her groan, I look down at her to meet the most beautiful green eyes. They were almost the same color as mine but hers had a sparkle to them.

"I need to get home." He said weakly trying to get up. She yelped and fell against my body

"No I need to get you medical attention." I said sternly. She shook her head mutely

"Grab onto my back and hold on tight." I said picking her up and gently placing her on my back. She wrapped her arms across my neck.

Taking her to the hospital would take too long so I decided to take her to the most reasonable place.

The Bounty.

_**And there was Cole and Taylor's meeting. Hope you all like! Zane's next ;). Review!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**It's Zane's time. Writing in his POV is kinda tricky, for me at least. Hope you all like!**_

The last couple of day of be most intriguing. My brother was engaged in matrimony, with Nya. The ceremony was lovely; I was in angst when I realized that I will never have somebody to love me like Jay loves Nya. My robotic functions cannot feel, but I feel unloved. It is like ice is making its way through my system, like it was freezing my heart and all my other essentials to survive.

My pushed my negative thoughts away and turned back to the interesting game the Cole and Lloyd were playing. Fist To Fist, it was very similar to the vigorous training that we would have been involved in today but our Sensei obligated us to take a month off. My attention was turned to the doorway when Sensei Wu came in.

"Students, I believe that you all should go into Ninjago City and not sit here and wait for something exciting to happen." He spoke softly as if there was a reason we needed to get off the Bounty. I let my curiosity slip and continued to interact in the conversation.

"But Sensei" me and my brothers groaned

"No butts! Butts are for sitting, I am making you go into Ninjago city and do something. Except you Lloyd, I need you here." Sensei Wu demanded

"Yes Sensei" we all said in unison

My brothers and I walked to our room to figure out what we were going to entertain ourselves with in Ninjago City. Kai was going to attempt to see what the new café downtown was like; Cole was going rock climbing in one of the tallest mountains in all of Ninjago. As for I, well, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I felt like meditating but Sensei banned me from meditating. I walked to Sensei's room and knocked.

"Come in" I heard him say from behind the door.

I grabbed the doorknob, "Sensei, if I may ask you, why do you only want Cole, Kai, and me go into the city and do something?"

"I have seen in my spirit smoke that, three people will need our help in the precise locations where you three are going. Trust me it is for the best." He seemed very sure about this, so I turned and walked off into the massive city known as Ninjago…

**Leah's POV **

My eyes flutter open, to only meet a dull, white ceiling. My eyes widen; the last thing I remember was the explosion. I sit up with a start, but I had to lie back down from the pain, it was dull pain but it was still there. Then a nurse came in,

"Hello Ms. Leah, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm fine just sore, what happened in the explosion?" I asked

"Well, some chemicals spilled and, the chemicals exploded and got on you, it stops you from aging." She said

I stare at her in belief, I won't age anymore, it's a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"The good news is you can go home today. Let me go tell the doctor." With that said she left

I sat there I can't age anymore? That's crazy there's no such thing. The doctor came in and talked to me about my condition. I changed into my regular clothes and started to walk away from the hospital, but the doctor he handed me and envelope and walked back inside. I opened it up and pulled out a note from my father,

_Dear Leah,_

_I'm very sorry about the explosion, it was my all fault. That's why I decided to leave, don't try and find me. Settle down in the city and enjoy your life. Please._

_ Love Dad._

I felt hot tears run down my face, it couldn't be true, it just can't be. First, I lost the ability to age, my home, and now my dad. I ran. Don't know where but I found myself in an alleyway, crying into my hands. I sat there for hours before I heard somebody ask me if I was 'okay'.

**Zane's POV**

I was walking down to the hospital, when I heard somebody crying. I look down an alleyway only to see a girl with black hair that got lighter the longer it went.

"Excuse me, but why are you upset?" I ask slowly walking towards her

She looked up at me, the most beautiful eyes I've ever laid my robotic eyes on. They were sky blue, with little specks of gold.

"It's nothing, I'm just over reacting." She said

"No, you are not. I sense that you lost something very dear to you. Would you like to talk about?" I ask and sat down next to her on the filthy ground.

"Sure, you seem pretty nice." She said with a smile and wiped the tears off her face

"Well it all started when I and my father were trying to make mediation for people in a coma, and there was an explosion. Some chemicals spilled on me and it stopped me from aging. Then I just got out of the hospital only to find out that my dad disappeared." She started to cry again, but the only thing that caught my mind was she would never age.

"Do you not have any place to stay? Or any friends?" I asked

"No, my dad was my only friend and my home was destroyed in the explosion." She sobbed

"If it is alright with you, I can take you to my home. I have many friends that would like to meet you." I said

"I'd love to." We got up and started walking

"I never got your name." she turned to me

"It is Zane. And your name is?" I asked in return

"Leah. Thanks Zane for helping me." She made physical contact with her lips on my cheekbone. I felt as if the ice inside was melting; I felt my heart warm up again. Maybe there was hope that somebody would actually love me.

_**This was my favorite chapter to write out of the ninja meeting their future wives. Hope you all liked! Only one chapter to go, it might be up tonight or sometime tomorrow. Don't forget to Review!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**This is the last chapter of The Future's Past! So sad! Just read the bottom there's a little surprise ;)**_

**Kai's POV**

I was running with Ashley in my arms. I felt bad that I yelled at her, but she deserved it. I kept running until I saw the Bounty. Hopefully the guys can get back soon to help me with our guest.

**Cole's POV**

I finally reached the bottom of the mountain, the snow storm had stopped and the sun was just starting to shine again. The girl on my back was still awake but was falling in and out of sleep. I keep running for what seemed like forever when I final see the Bounty. I keep running, hopefully the guys get back in time so they can help me with this girl.

**Zane's POV **

Leah and I continue walking towards the Bounty. Once the Bounty is in sight, I sense Leah is confused.

"What is wrong?" I asked her

"That's your home? A boat?" she asks looking at me with those same sky blue eyes.

"It flies as well." She gasps

"What is the matter? Do you not like flying?"

"Let's just say that me and flying don't have the best past with each other. Have you ever crashed it before?" She had pleading eyes

"No. I promise you that the ship will not crash. Trust me." I smile and she smiles back

We continue to walk onto the ship, but I hear my brother's distant calls for help. I look at the city where Leah and I came from to see a boy in red running towards the ship with somebody in his arms. I look towards the mountains, to see another boy but in black with somebody on his back. They both run up to the Bounty

"This girl needs help." They say in unison. I look at them both, grief, and fatigue written on their faces. Sensei and Lloyd came out of the interior of the ship.

"I see you all found some guests." Sensei said with a chuckle

"Some better looking than others." Lloyd muttered

"Let us get them in the infirmary and treat their wounds." I lead my brothers to the health room as they both laid the harmed woman on the two available beds.

"What happened?" Leah asked

"Well I was- wait a minute. Who are you?" Kai narrowed his eyes

"She is a friend of mine. She very recently lost many things in her life. Including her home, I offered her the Bounty where she can stay." I said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kai, and this is Cole." Kai introduced himself

"Well, that's nice to introduce yourself final, but can you please see what's broken?" I look over to see the girl Kai brought in wake up.

"I'm Ashley by the way." She seemed very angered at Kai

"I'm Taylor." The other girl said with a grunt

Before any of us could say another word we heard a familiar voice call out for us.

"There you guys are." I see Nya walk through the door

"Hey Nya. Wait, Nya? I thought you and Jay were on your guys honey moon for a whole month." Kai said

"Jay decided to eat some berries that were growing outside the hotel. And he got allergic reaction to them."

"What kind of reaction?" Cole asked

"Hey guys I-" Jay trid to talk but ended up running out the door and up chucking his food.

"That kind of reaction. Who are you guys?" Nya looked between the new three girls

"Taylor and Ashley were hurt, so Cole and Kai brought them here. And this is Leah; she needed a place to stay." I looked back at Nya

"Nice to meet you all." Nya turned to see Jay come in the room

"Ditto." He said before he fell on the ground.

"I have some news." Nya spoke up

"Actually, we have some news." Jay walked to Nya and put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Nya said

Everybody congratulated them, as Kai stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. He stood there staring at Jay.

"Jay!" he screamed and chased after Jay

They ran outside and we all heard Jay up chuck again and Kai scream in disgust.

After we all cleaned up, we all shared a few laughs. I realized, this was the start of a new adventure, and new friends. Hopefully they all will not stay friends for long. Hopefully something more.

**Nobodies POV**

The camera zoomed out of the Bounty and into the forest not far away. Two purple eyes were watching the ninja. The figure smirked and ran off into the dark woods.

_**And that's it! I never thought this story would be such a big success! I want to thank anybody who's reading this. Now it's time for the surprise. 'Drum Roll Please!' …... I'm making a sequel to The Future's Past! The sad thing is I don't know when it'll be coming out. The latest is May *Dodges swords and knives from reviewers.* I know it's a long time, but I have 2 other stories I want to finish, and I want to get a head start on the story so I'm not updating late and I need to focus on school. Go on my profile and vote for the title name of the next story! I hope all enjoyed this long ride and this is the last time I'm going to say this. Review! **_


End file.
